Harry Potter Die Milesnoctis
by Grummel-Monster
Summary: die Story beginnt kurz vor dem ende des Orden des Phönix auf auf dem weg zum Ministerium! alles andere wird sich ergeben aber die paare bleiben die alten
1. vorwort

**Die Milesnoctis**

Hallo Alle zusammen das hier ist meine erste Story

und da ich es schon oft gelesen habe und denke das es mich Rechtlich absichert sage ich :

Alle Figuren die ich benutze sind aus anderen Büchern oder Filmen genommen und gehören nicht mir, ich verdiene damit kein Geld noch Gold, ich schreibe nur aus Spaß damit ich mal eine Story habe so wie ich es mir vorstelle.

Ich benutze die Story aus zwei Gründen erstens ich möchte eine Story haben wie sie im meinen Kopf herumspukt und zweitens habe ich eine Lese und Rechtschreiben schwäche und durch das lesen hier wird es langsam besser und jetzt hoffe ich das ich auch das schreiben hinbekomme ich verspräche nichts und hoffe auf eure Hilfe

so und jetzt wünsche ich euch Spaß beim lesen

das Grummel-Monster

die Story beginnt kurz vor dem ende des _Orden des Phönix_ auf auf dem weg zum Ministerium


	2. Chapter 1

Harry und Hermine waren auf dem weg zurück zum schloss als ihnen schon Ron, Neville, Luna und Ginny entgegen.

„wo kommt ihr denn her"fragte Ron

„Wir waren im Wald und haben Umbridge an die Zentauren verloren und wollte grade zurück um euch zu befreien..." antwortet Harry

„Na das haben wir auch schon alleine hinbekommen" sprudelte Ginny dazwischen und man konnte ihr ansehen das sie sehr zufrieden mit sich war denn sie hielt Harry seinen zauber starb mit einen breiten Grinsen entgegen.

Ron der grade Hermine ihren zauber starb übergab fragte „was ist jetzt mit Sirius geht es ihm gut?"

Harry´s Gesicht verzog sich und er sagte „nein, Kretcher hat gesagt das er nicht da ist"

„okay wo müssen wir dann hin?" kam es von Ginny

„WIR" fragt Ron laut „Harry, Hermine und ich gehen du bleibst hier!"

Luna schaute zwischen den Geschwistern hin und her während Neville fragt „wir waren doch alle in der DA oder ? War das nur ein Spaß für euch? Ich dachte wir sollten Lernen zu kämpfen?"

„Ihr sollt euch verteidigen können aber nicht in den Kampf ziehen und vor allem nicht du, Ginny ich habe dich doch schon mal gerettet und ich will nicht das es um sonnst war!" sagte Harry ohne drüber nach zu denken

„Ich kann genau so gut kämpfen wie Ron und Sirius hab ich auch lieb, er ist der erste der mich nicht wie ein kleines Kind behandelt. Ich werde nicht zu lasse das ihm was geschieht"schrie Ginny

„RUHE jetzt, wo müssen wir überhaupt hin?" fragte Hermine

„nach London zum Ministerium und ich kenne auch den weg zum Ort wo sie Sirius festhalten." Sagte Harry jetzt ruhig

„okay dann last uns los fliegen" kam es von Luna

Neville und Ron stöhnten auf Neville weil er fliegen nicht mochte und Ron weil er seinen Besen nicht dabei hatte, darum frage Ron auch „und wie willst du fliegen wir haben keine Besen mehr"

Luna lächelte leicht abwesend und zeigte auf drei Thestrale „in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe wurde doch gesagt das sie einen sehr guten Orientierungssinn haben."

Ron meinte dann „tja also doch nur wir drei." Und lächelte Sieges sicher

„Nein die können uns auch zu zweit tragen das geht schon" konterte Luna

„also gut je zwei auf einen und dann los" kam es von Ron der aber sehr unsicher aus und das nicht nur weil er sie nicht sehen konnte.

„okay Luna, Neville ihr könnt sie sehen?" und als beide nickten sprach Hermine weiter „okay Neville, du und Ron auf einen, Luna, du ..."

doch bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte hatte sich Ginny schon hinter Harry gestellt

„ich fliege mit dir Harry ich vertraue dir!" sagte sie und schaute Harry beim letzteren teil feste in die Augen

und schon saßen sie hinter Harry auf dem Thstral und Hermine blieb nichts anders über als sich hinter Luna zu setzen. Sie sagten den Thstralen wo sie hin wollten und schon flogen sie los.

Harry genoss denn Start und das fliegen aber Ginny klammerte sich ganz fest an ihn und als er seine anderen freunde sah musste er grinsen da scheinbar alle angst hatte und die Augen fest zusammen kniffen.

Nach einiger zeit merkte er wie sich Ginny entspannte doch sie legte ihren Kopf den sie vorher einfach nur an ihn gepresst hatte liebevoll an seinen Rücken und er merkte wie sie tief einatmete und ihre Hände über seine Bauchmuskeln streichen lies das bereitete ein tiefes wohl Gefühl in seinen Bauch das er noch nicht kannte denn selbst bei Cho hatte er nicht so ein intensives kribbeln im Bauch gehabt wie jetzt.

Als sie in London ankommen steigen Ron und Neville sofort von den Thestral und helfen den Mädchen beim absteigen.

Ginny schreckte durch ein holpern auf und merkt das sie gelandet waren sie küsst Harry in den Nacken und flüsterte leise „danke"

Harry grinst vor sich hin, er wollte etwas erwidern doch Ginny sprang schon vom thestral und schaut sich um.

„und wie geht es jetzt weiter" fragte eine sichtlich geschaffte Hermine

Harry zeigt ihnen die Telefonzelle und sie zwangen sich alle zusammen hinein. Eine recht kühle Frauen stimme fragte verlangend nach dem Grund des Aufenthaltes und nach der antwort- Das sie Sirius retten wollten bekommen sie baten mit ihren nahmen und dem ziel Rettungsmission

„das kann doch nicht wahr sein, das man so einfach in das Ministerium kommt" beschwerte sich Hermine

„doch! scheinbar gibt es für sie keinen Grund hier aufzupassen, kein wunder das Voldemort machen kann was er will" sagt Harry

Sie diskutierten noch eine zeit lang über die vor Gänge im Ministerium, gingen durch die eingangs halle am Brunnen vorbei bis sie im Fahrstuhl standen.

Harry drückte einen Knopf auf dem zweiter Stock stand, die Gitter schossen und es ging los.

„Und was machen wir wenn da viele Todesser sind?" fragte Ginny mit einen ernsten Gesicht

„wir können uns unsichtbar machen ich habe den Umhang bei." meinte Harry

doch Hermine schien zu überlegen was sie machen könnten und dann sagte sie „dein Umhang ist zu klein Harry aber wir könnten den dislozierungs – zauber verwenden "

„und was soll das für ein zauber sein?" fragte Ron

„Naja ich kann einen zauber der uns der Umgebung an passt und uns fast unsichtbar macht."

sie zögerte dann sprach sie den zauber aus und verschwand. nur wenn sie sich bewegte und man wusste wo sie war konnte man sie sehen aber auch nur ein bisschen.

„wow das ist ja klasse!" sagte Ron jubelnd

Als sie dann auch mit den anderen fertig war und sie alle unsichtbar waren klang die kühle Frauen stimme aus der Telefonzelle und sagte „zweiter Stock"

„Und wo lang jetzt" fragte Ron

„Mysteriums -abteilung" sagte Harry und zeigte in die Richtung in die sie mussten

„Harry wir können dich nicht sehen." Sagte Ginny leicht vorwerfend

„okay mit dir rechnen sie bestimmt sowie so also mach dich wider sichtbar Harry und ziehe besser deinen Umhang an"

„ja oaky...Finite" und schon stand Harry wider vor ihnen, kramte seinen Umhang raus und zog ihn über. Er zeigte ihnen dir Richtung in der sie mussten und schon nach wenigen Metern standen sie an der Tür aus seinem träumen.

Sie öffneten die Tür und standen in einem Kreis runden Raum mit zwölf Türen

„okay das habe ich anders in Erinnerung" sagte Harry leicht verwirrt „in der Vision war des immer nur eine Tür und nicht zwölf."

Sie gingen in den Raum und als sie alle drin waren fingen die die Wände und die Türen sich an zu drehen so schnell das man nur noch schämen sehen konnte.

Grade als ihnen an fing schwindlig zu werden hörte es wider auf.

Die Türen kamen zum stehen und sie konnten nicht mehr sagen wo sie rein gekommen waren oder wo sie hin wollten.

„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter" fragten Ron und Neville gleichzeitig

Sie machten eine Tür auf um zu schauen wo sie hin, es war ein Raum mit großen Gefäße wo etwas zuckendes darin -rum schwamm als sie näher gingen, sagte Hermine in einen seltsamen Ton „da sind ja Gehirne drin."

sie wollte näher aber Luna hinderte sie dran und sagte

„nein bleib weg von denen mein Vater sagt dass das Gehirnfresser sind"

Hermine schaute ziemlich skeptisch doch als dann eine Tentakel nach Ron zu greifen versuchte traten sie doch schnell den Rückzug an.

Sie schlossen die Tür wider und der Raum begann von neuen sich zu drehen.

„okay wir sollten sie markieren" sagte Luna sachlich als die Türen wider standen und so gingen sie zur nächsten Tür und öffneten sie, dahinter waren stunden Gläser und sirrende aperate.

„und nun gehen wir rein oder markieren wir die Türe jetzt ?" fragte Neville dem es langsam nicht mehr so geheuer war.

„das ist aber nicht der Raum in den wir müssen." sagte Harry etwas zynische da auch er nicht wusste was er machen sollte.

„ja aber da hinten sind Türen sollen wir nicht mal nach schauen wo die hin führen?" frag Luna noch mal nach.

„Nein wir markieren sie und schauen weiter" Harry spürte immer noch das brennen in seiner Narbe also konnte Sirius noch nicht tot sein was ihn etwas zur eile drängte.

Luna machte ein rotes flammen kreuz auf die Außenseite der Tür und schloss sie wider.

Das versuchten sie noch zwei mal doch die eine Tür lies sich nicht öffnen nicht mal mit dem Taschenmesser das Harry von Sirius zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte, es war seltsam die klinge fing an zu schmelzen aber da es ein magisches Messer war regenerierte es sich wider sobald sie nicht mehr am glühen war, die andere brachte ihnen nur den Flur den sie gekommen waren diesen kennzeichnete Luna mit einen roten Kreis damit sie in wider finden würden.

Die nächste Tür die sie öffneten war die richtige.

Eidlich Harry konnte die vielen Glas kugeln erkennen die in hohen Regalen standen.

Harry schlich sich rein dicht gefolgt von seinen immer noch unsichtbar freunden in den Raum.

Er schaute sich um zählte die reine ab wo er in der Vision, Sirius gesehen hatte.

Doch als sie da ankam war weder Sirius noch Todesser zu sehen.

Einer seiner freunde berührte ihn am arm und flüsterte

„schau mal da steht dein Name"

Er schaute sich um und fand seinen nahmen auf einen der Sockel wo die kugeln drauf standen.

Er nahm sie und hörte ein gackerndes lachen und gleich darauf tauchten fünf Totesser auf.

„hallo Mr. Potter wenn sie so freundlich wären mir die Prophezeiung und ihren zauber starb zu geben." Sagte Malfoy

„ja pottylein gib dem lieben Onkel die Prophezeiung und wir werden dich umgehend zum Dunklen Lord bringen" sagte Bellatrix mit einer gekünstelt baby- stimme

Harry sah sich um er spürte wo seine freunde waren und war sich sicher das sie mit dem überraschungs- Effekt fliehen konnten.

„und was machst du wenn ich sie euch nicht gebe bekomme ich dann keinen Nachtisch mehr?" fragte Harry

Malfoy grinste und sagte „bei drei habe ich sie oder du wirst dir wünschen der Dunkle Lord wäre mit dir schon fertig"

Und wider lachte Bellatrix Lestrange Gackernd auf

Harry tippte zwei mal mit seinen starb gegen seinen Kopf und hofft das seine freunde es sehen würde.

Malfoy fing an „eins"

Und Bella „mach schon ich wart"

Harry atmete noch mal tief durch

„zwei" sagte Malfoy mit einen lächeln

Das lächeln erstarb, denn fünf Flüche schienen aus dem nicht zu kommen und trafen die Totesser.

Harry hatte ein Protego gesprochen um nichts ab zu bekommen und schrie dann „lauft"

und sie liefen alle so schnell sie konnten.

Melfoy der nur von einen Expelliarmus getroffen wurde rappelt sich schnell wider auf, nahm den zauber starb von Crabbe rief seinen seinen zauber starb zu sich dann erweckte er ihn wider

„Crabbe, wecke Goyle und Dolohow auf"

er selbst ging auf Bellatrix zu und erweckt sie unverzüglich mit einen breiten lächeln.

Die sechs kramen an eine verschlossene Tür, mit einem „Alohomora" von Luna, stießen sie die Tür auf.

Dahinter war ein kleiner Raum mit drei Türen als sie Tür wider mit einen „Colloportus" verschlossen verschlossen hatten machte Ginny bereits die linke Tür auf.

Die Tür durch die sie gekommen waren wurde von Flüche zerschmetterte und die Totesser kamen immer näher.

Ginny bekam die druck welle der explodierten Tür voll ab und viel in den nächsten Raum hinein.

Bei ihrer landung in dem Raum mit den stunden gläsern, schlug sie voll gegen ein Regal und einige der Sachen vielen polternd auf sie drauf.

Harry der ihr direkt hinter ihr war sah beim schlissen der Tür noch das Ron, Hermine und Luna die mittlere Tür nahmen und Nevill die rechte.

Harry sprach einen „Colloportus" zauber auf die Tür und schaute nach Ginny die jetzt nicht mehr unsichtbar war, da das ganze zeug auf ihr lag.

Das schmerzliche stöhnten von Ginny machte Harry aufmerksam und mit einen Finite machte er sie wider voll sichtbar.

Ginny hatte sich beim Sturz den Fuß verstaucht und konnte nicht mehr richtig auf treten.

Harry hob sie hoch und stütze sie damit sie weiter konnten.

Der Raum hatte noch weitere vier Tür drei versiegelte er und durch die letzte hievte er das verletzte rothaarige Mädchen bevor auch diese zu wand und sie versiegelte.

Sie standen in einen Raum der aus sah wie ein altes Theater in dessen Mitte, ein großer Steinernen Bogen stand.

Er meinte stimmen zu hören je näher er den bogen näher kam und der Vorhang der in diesen Bogen gehängt war schlug gleichmäßige wellen.

Sie standen grade vor dem bogen auf dem weg zur einzigen Tür die in diesen Raum noch war und da wurden auch schon beide Türen auf gestoßen.

Aus der unteren trat Sirius im den Raum aus der oberen Malfoy.

Harry blieb stehen und ein lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht als er Sirius erkannte, doch wurde ihm jetzt richtig klar das es eine falle war in die sie getappt waren und damit sich und sein freunde in großer Gefahr gebracht hatte.

Diesen Moment wo Harry stockte nutzten Malfoy und Bella um einen „Confringo" zauber auf ihn und Ginny zu schicken.

Der zauber war genau auf Harry gezielt doch Ginny schubste ihn zur seite und der zauber katapultierte sie in die Luft.

Dann ging alles wie in Zeitlupe Sirius schrie „passt auf der bogen, NEIN"

Malfoy grinste nur und Bellatrix schrie „ja sterbt im Todesbogen ihr scheiß Blagen!"

Harry dachte jetzt ist es vorbei und drückte Ginny ganz fest an sich um sie zu schützen so gut es ging

Wämm! Ginny und Harry schlugen hart auf und blieben reglos liegen.


	3. Chapter 2

Sirius schrie „NEIN" und die restlichen Ordens Mitglieder stürmten in den Raum

Bella schrie „er ist tot, er ist tot, der Meister wird sooo glücklich sein. er ist tot"

Sirius schrie in seiner Verzweiflung „Avada Kedavra" doch der Fluch verfehlte Bellatrix um ein paar Zentimeter.

Sie schaute höhnisch zu ihn und schickte ihn einen Fluch nach den anderen entgegen.

Es entbrannte ein heftiges Gefecht und erst als Dumbledore endlich kam wurden die Todesser überwältigt und in Gewahrsam genommen.

Als der Zauberei Minister mit den Auroren eintraf ging er direkt auf Dumbledore der betrübt auf dem Boden schaut, neben ihn knieten Tonks und Lupin auf dem Boden vor dem Todesbogen die einen weinenden Sirius versuchen zu trösten

Hermine, Ron, Nevill und Luna kommen durch die obere Tür nach dem die Ordens Mitglieder Entwarnung gegeben hatten und Hermine rief

„Professor Harry und Ginny sind hier noch irgend wo hier, haben sie sie schon gefunden?"

Dumbledore schaute sie traurig an doch kam nicht zu Wort da ein

„Potter ist hier? Wo ist er?" poltterte Minister Fudge

„TOT, er und die kleine Ginny sie sind durch den bogen gefallen" schluchzte Sirius

„ Black ! Verhaftet ihn, er hat Potter umgebracht" kam es von Fudge

Tonks schaute auf und schickte reinen „Petrificus Totalus" auf Fudge und schrie

„wir haben hier Totesser gefangen genommen die haben Harry und Ginny ..."

Remus nahm sie in die arme und hielt sie fest er nur konnte.

Dumbeldore schaut zum Minister „finite incantatem"

Fudge schaute sich böse zu Tonks

„Bellatrix Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy haben die Kinder Getötet sie haben sie durch den Bogen des Todes geschickt, Mister Black ist und war unschuldig und wenn sie ihn mit veritaserum befragen werden sie die Wahrheit erfahren" sagte Dumbledore mit fester stimme

Arthur Weasley kam grade rein „was ist passiert?"

„Arthur" kam es zitternd von Sirius

„Arthur wir müssen reden!" sagte Dumbledore

„Stimmt es?" fragt Nevill

Ron war Kreide weiß, Hermine klammerte sich fest an ihn und heulte.

Luna ging auf Nevill zu und viel ihm um den hals und heulte los „Stimmt es?" kam es noch mal von Nevill

Arthur wurde blass und fragte

„was geht denn hier vor was hat mein Sohn hier zu suchen und wo ist Harry?"

„Ja es stimmt Nevill, sie sind tot." Sagte Remus und nun brach auch er zusammen

Arthur wurde immer nervöser

„Sie sind tot Arthur beide tot ich konnte nichts tun, ich konnte einfach nichts mehr tun" weinte Sirius

„Beide Harry und wer?" fragte ein Leichen blasser Arthur

„Harry und ..." Dumbledore schluckte noch mal „Ginny"

„das ist nicht war! Ron komm schon er ist unter seinen Tarnumhang, sagt mir dass das nicht war nicht war ist! " fleht Arthur seinen Sohn an.

Ron konnte durch seine tränen nicht mehr sprechen und nickte nur um zu zeigen das es whr ist was Dumbledore sagt.

Es dauerte einige zeit bis sich alle etwas beruhigt hatten dann erschuf Dumbledore mehrere Portschlüssel die sie alles nach Hogwarts zu brachten.

In der schule wurden erst mal alle zum Krankenflügel gebracht dort bekamen die jugendlichen einen Schlaf trank und die anderen einen Whisky zur Berührung.

Molly Weasley kam in den Krankenflügel gerannt und ging sofort zum Bett von schlafenden Ron.

Arthur ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den arm.

Madam Pomfrey ging sofort auf sie zu und gab Molly einen Beruhigungstrank

„nein danke Madam Pomfrey mir geht es gut ich war nicht dabei." sagt Molly

„nimm in mein Schatz, bitte!" kam es von Arthur

Molly nahm ihn an und schaute fragend zu ihren Mann

Arthur führte sie zu einem freien Bett, sie setzte sich drauf und trank einen Schluck vom Beruhigungstrank.

Dumbledor sprach ruhig und emotionslos los „Harry und Ginny waren mit im Ministerium"

Molly schaute sich um, fand aber weder Ginny noch Harry in einem der betten und schaute dann zu ihren Mann.

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf und hauchte „sie sind durch den großen Steinbogen gefallen es ist noch niemals jemand zurück gekommen Molly, sie sind TOT"

„nein. Nein. NEIN das kann nicht sein, nicht mein Kind! Nicht mein Mädchen!" schrie und flehte Molly ihren Mann an der sie einfach nur feste in den arm nehmen konnte.

„Molly es tut mir leid, ich war zu langsam ich konnte nichts mehr tun" schniefte Sirius und fügte leise an „es ist meine schuld das sie tot sind, nur meine, wäre ich doch schneller gewesen dann wäre ich..."

KLATSCH

Alle schauten zu Tonks als diese auf gesprungen war und Sirius eine geklatscht hat.

Tonks schrie ihn an „ich stand direkt hinter dir du hast die Tür doch grade mal auf gehabt, wie hätten wir da was machen sollen? Malfoy und Listrange waren das und nicht du"

sie sackte auf die knie „nicht du" und kippte bewusstlos zusammen. Remus fing Tonks auf und nahm sie auf den arm und wollte sie zum Bett bringen aber sie lies ihn nicht los und flüsterte leise

„nein lass mich nicht anleine! Bitte, ich will nicht anleine sein."

Remus wusste erst nicht was er machen sollte doch setzte er sich erst mal auf das nächste beste Bett und hielt Tonks fest in seinem arm.

Molly Weasley weinte um ihr verlorenes Kind, doch durch das mittel von der Krankenschwester schlief sie langsam auch ein und alle beschlossen da es schon spät war morgen weiter zu machen, wenn sie ein wenig kraft getankt haben.

Remus begleitet Tonks raus doch los gelassen hatte sie ihn immer noch nicht.

Als Hermine am nächsten morgen wach wurde und die Ereignisse des letzten abends in ihren Bewusstsein drang weinte sie leise für sich.

Ron schlief noch, doch er murmelte im schlaff „nein! warum sie?" und drehte sich von einer Seite zur nächsten

Hermine füllte sich so einsam wie noch nie in ihren leben und tat das was ihr als erstes ein fiel.

Sie stieg aus ihren Bett ging zu Ron und legte sich zu ihm ins Bett wo sie ihn ganz feste in den arm nahm und er sich dadurch doch schon wider zu beruhigen schien.

Als Ron auf wachte wurde er von einer angenehmen wärme die ihn irgend wie beruhigt auch wenn ihm immer noch Hunde elend war.

Ron genoss die wärme und als sie sich bewegt schlug er die Augen auf und sah eine schlafende Hermine an ihn getuschelt.

Er musste einfach grinsen und nahm sie in den arm, dadurch das sich sie am Oberarm gestreichelt wurde wachte Hermine langsam auf.

„na auch Albträume gehabt" fragt Ron so fürsorglich das sie fast geschockt war.

„nein aber du und ich war so alleine da bin ich einfach zu dir, ich wollte nicht..."

Ron legte ihr einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und sagte

„schon okay du darfst immer zu mir kommen wenn du willst"

er küsste sie auf die Stirn und nahm sie wider in den arme.

Sie blieben eine ganze weile so liegen bis sich Nevill meldete

„sagt mir das es nur ein Traum war"

„nein war es nicht" kam es von einer sehr ernsten Luna

sie stand auf und ging zu Nevill nahm ihn in den arm.

„ich habe Geschichten über den bogen gehört" fing Luna von Nevills Schulter aus an zu erzählen

„sie haben ihn früher für Hinrichtungen benutzt. Mutter ... Mutter hat versucht meinen Opa wider zu holen der durch den Schleier gefallen war" sie schlurzte noch mal laut auf

„er kam nie wider" und nun weinte sie laut und herzzerreißend.

Nevill drückte sie feste an sich um ihr trost zu geben und auch Ron nahm Hermine noch fester in den arm.

Die Tür ging auf und Professor Dumbledore kam mit Professor McGonagall und Snape herein.

„ah wie ich sehe sind sie alle wach und dem Umständen entsprächen wohl auf"

Die Tür öffnete sich ein weiteres mal und die Weasleys kramen mit hängenden schultern und weißen Gesichtern hinein.

Ron überrasche alle in dem er mit einer festen stimme fragte

„Wie geht es MOM"

Arthur ging zu einem abseits stehenden Bett und sagte an seinen Sohn gewannt

„noch schläft sie"

Sie mussten noch mal alles erzählen was vorgefallen war, die Sache mit Umbridge, den Zentauren, die reise nach London und was sich im Ministerium abgespielt hat.

Als sie endetet wachte Molly langsam auf und rief sofort nach Ginny doch nur ihr Mann ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den arm.

Es waren einige tage her da meinte Hermine „ich vermisse Harry so schrecklich"

Ron schaute sie an und wie es seit dem Erlebnis im Ministerium der Fall war,

Er war recht sachlich und wirkte um Jahre gealtert, fragte er dann „du liebst Harry nicht war?"

Hermine schaute ihn an nahm seine Hand in die ihre und sagte

„ja ich liebe ihn er ist immer für mich da gewesen hat mir immer zugehört egal was ich hatte ohne ihn würde ich immer noch denken das Bücher alles im leben ist"

Sie fing wider an zu weinen noch nicht mehr so wie die ersten tage.

Ron schaute betreten zu Boden und da machte es bei Hermine klick und sprach schnell weiter

„Ron ohne Harry wäre ich dir nie begegnet ich vermisse einfach, meinen Ersatz Bruder da ich ja keinen habe grau so wie du Ginny vermisst"

nach den Worten Küste sie Ron auf den Mund und kuschelte sich dann fest an ihn. Ja sie hatte es immer gewusst das er sie liebt aber er war immer so kindisch doch auch das liebte sie an ihn und vermisste es jetzt ein wenig.

„Du meinst das du ihn wie einen Bruder liebst und nicht als freund?" fragte ein immer noch verunsicherter Ron Weasley.

„Ja ich liebe ihn wie einen Bruder und ja ich liebe dich wie einen freund und das schon so lange aber ich hatte immer angst das du mich nicht willst weil du mich nie für voll genommen hast und dich immer über mich lustig gemacht ha..."

Ron stoppte den rede Fluss von Hermine mit einen Kuss, der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und wurde schreiend von Fred und George unterbrochen

„Iieeee!" riefen beide zusammen

„was macht ihr den da seit ihr nicht ein wenig jung dafür?" fragte ein flaxender Fred

„was wird wohl Mom sagen wenn sie das mit bekommt?" fragte George hinter her

„nichts wird sie sagen" kam die stimme ihre Mutter hinter ihnen „last sie in ruhe" bestand sie und da momentan sogar die Zwillinge es sich sparten ihre Mutter zu ärgern weil auch sie um Ginny und Harry trauerten waren sie ruhig.

„habt ihr schon gehört Sirius wurde frei gesprochen." fragte Fred in die runde und Ron und Hermine freuten sich sichtlich für ihn und doch kam ein trauriger Gedanke in Ron und Hermine auf

„jetzt könnte er zu Sirius ziehen und müsste nie mehr zu den Dursleys zurück." kam es leise von Hermine.

Ron drückte sie wider an sich denn er wusste das sie sich damals, als sie mit Harry und seidenschnarbel im Wald war darüber gesprochen hatten das Harry sich nichts mehr wünschte als das Sirius frei sein könnte und er zu ihn ziehen kann.

Jetzt war er frei und Harry könnte zu ihn ziehen doch jetzt war Harry nicht mehr da.

Sie schrieben den Sommer über immer mit Nevill und Luna um zu hören wie es ihnen ging und verabredeten sich für einen Montag vor dem Montag der abreise in die Winkelgasse zu gehen und zusammen ihre Schulsachen zu holen.


	4. Chapter 3

Das erste das Harry spürte war das ihm alles weh tat und das etwas warmes auf ihm lag. Dieses etwas roch bezaubert nach Mandeln und Vanille. Er öffnete die Augen und sah Ginny die halb auf ihn lag und scheinbar auch grade wach wurde den er spürte ihr Bewegungen.

Davon aus gehend das sie wach war sagte er leise „He Ginny geht es dir gut?"

Ginny schreckte schnell hoch und schaute Harry erst erschrocken dann böse an, bis ihr wider einfiel was geschehen war.

„sind wir tot?" fragte sie ängstlich.

Harry wollte grade sagen das er nicht glaube das man als toter solche schmerzen haben würde da wurde auch schon von einer männlichen stimme unterbrochen die sagte

„nein tot seid ihr nicht aber viel gefehlt, hat auch nicht."

Der Fremde schaute sie mit einen wohlwollenden lächeln an dann sprach er Weiter

„hallo ich bin Merlin und ihr seid Familie Potter nehme ich an?"

Harry und Ginny schauten sich an und Ginny kniff Harry in den arm als dieser auf schrie, kniff sie sich selber und schrie auch kurz auf dann grinste sie und meinte

„tja träumen tun wir scheinbar nicht"

„ja hallo das ist Ginny Weasley und ich bin Harry Potter wir sind nicht verheiratetet aber wo sind wir hier?"

Merlin lächelte ihn an und meinte „ihr seid hier auf Avalon und ich muss dringend mal mit Morgana reden ihre vorher sagen treffen auch nicht mehr zu."

Ginny sah fragend zu Harry dann zu Merlin

„okay sie wussten das wir kommen, dachten aber das wir verheiratet sind ?" fragte Ginny noch mal nach

„ja laut Morgana kommen Familie Potter verbunden durch einen Sehellenbund der dritten stufe hier an daher also Familie Potter aber naja ich denke mal ihr seit einfach noch verlobt oder ?"

fragte Merlin und schwang in einer komischen Bewegung seine Hand in ihre Richtung und sagte dann „ OH ja erst die erste stufe also noch nicht fest gebunden" und lächelte beide an.

„welches Jahr haben wir ?" Kamm es von Harry der das Thema wider auf das wesentliche konzentrieren wollte.

Merlin schien sie einen Moment zu überlegen dann sagte er „843 n.C."

„wow der bogen muss uns durch die zeit geschickt haben" sagte Ginny

„wenn es stimmt was er sagt" sagte Harry skeptisch und zog Ginny leicht hinter sich.

Merlin wurde ernst und sagt mit fester stimme

„du bist durch und durch ein Krieger aber ich sage die Wahrheit und ich werde euch beide ausbilden damit ihr der Prophezeiung gerecht werdet könnt."

Erst jetzt erinnerte sich Harry wider an die Kugel in seiner Tasche doch Merlin schien zu wissen was er grade dachte und sagte zu Harry

„nicht die in deiner Tasche, die ist nicht echt, die wurde gemacht um dich zu isolieren und zu schwächen aber ihr müsst zusammen sein, sonnst habt ihr keine changs gegen die drei Dunklen Lords." Sagte Merlin ernst

„Dumbledore wurde manipuliert von dem schlimmsten der Dunklen Lords.

Lord Rasputin er hat das Nekronomikon und er und Voldemort wurden von Lord Grindelwald ausgebildet und Rasputin hat sich die Fehler seines Meisters zu Herzen genommen und manipuliert Dumbledore.

Die Prophezeiung in deiner Tasche wurde zwar vor Dumbledore gesprochen aber er und auch Trelawney die sie gesprochen hat wurde genau viele anderen von Rasputin manipuliert.

Denn in der Prophezeiung in deiner Tasche sollst du nur Voldemort vernichten was Rasputin aus nutzen wollte um an die macht zu kommen, denn er hat seine Seele an ein Dämon gebunden um ewiges leben zu erlangen.

Nicht so wie Voldemort er hat seine Seele in mehrere Fragmente geteilt und sie in gegenstanden oder lebewesen geschlossen. Er hat Dumbledore glauben gemacht das du eins davon bist."

Harry und Ginny waren von dem was Merlin sagt erst mal geschockt bis Harry etwas einfiel was er bei Snape gelernt hatte alles und jeden erst mal miss trauen.

„können sie beweisen das sie der sind der sie vor geben zu sein und das es war ist was sie uns gesagt haben?"

Ginny schaute ihn mit Unglaube an und meinte

„Harry das ist Merlin du kennst doch die Bilder von ihm? gut er ist was jünger aber kein zauber kann sich in ihn verwandeln da keiner was von ihn hat."

„Ja aber ich habe die Zähnen von Sirius auch genau gesehen und jetzt will ich beweise... JETZT!" beharre Harry.

„okay ich beweise es, reicht es wenn ich dir etwas zeige was nur du wissen kannst?" Merlin wartete bis Harry nickte „dann wirst du das hier kennen" und bei den Worten zog ein Schwert das sowohl Harry als auch Ginny sofort erkannte.

„das Schwert von Gryffindor aber wie so habt ihr das?" fragt Harry etwas verwirrt

„Das ist_ das Singende Schwert und dein erbe."_

_Harry war jetzt voll in Gedanken bis Ginny fragte „dann ist Harry mit euch verwand so wie die legende in meiner Familie sich hält das wir mit _Morgana verwand sind?"

Merlin lächelte wider etwas übermütig und meinte „ja genau so ist es. Du bist ihr erbe und damit auch die Erbin des Klingendes Schwertes was du mit der Schließung der dritten stufe des Seelenbundes rufen kannst"

Ginny fing erst an zu strahlen doch als Merlin weiter erzählte schaute sie unschlüssig zu Harry

„genau so wie Harry es jetzt schon kann, da er Es in Höchster Not gerufen hat um dich, seine Seelenpartnerin zu retten." endetet Merlin

Harry schaute Ginny an und verstand nun echt nicht mehr was vor sich ging, ihm schwirre so sehr der Kopf das er nur neben bei mit bekam das Ginny etwas von ihm weg ging.

Und murmelte „das kann doch nicht sein! Ich meine gut ich habe mal für ihn geschwärmt aber das ist doch jetzt vor bei!"

sie schaute nun halb ersetzt halb fordernd zu Merlin doch der zuckte nur mit den schultern und meinte

„ich sage nur das was ist und ich kann auch nur sagen je näher ihr euch seid desto stärker seid ihr, anleine würdet ihr weder das Training noch den späten Kampf Schafen!"

Merlin schaute zu Harry und meinte noch schlicht hin „ihr seid Eins!"

Nach einer weiledes schweigens sagte Merlin dann

„kommt mit! Morgana und ich haben ein Lager nicht weit von hier auf geschlagen und euch auch ein Zelt besorgt. Keine angst es ist ein Magisches Zelt und ihr werdet genug platz haben."

Als sie die Lichtung mit zwei Zelten und einen brennenden Feuer betraten kam auch schon eine Frau die etwas jünger als Merlin wirke auf sie zu,

„hallo ich bin Morgana ihr müsst Ginny und Harry Potter sein freut mich sehr euch..."

„NEIN ich bin Ginny Weasley nicht Potter!" unter brach Ginny Morgana mit schneidender stimme die Harry dann doch stark an Molly Weasley erinnerte.

„gut dann seit ihr "noch" nicht verheiratet ich konnte leider nicht sehen wie alt ihr seid nur euer Seelenband" entgegnete Morgana als hätte Ginny ganz normal mit ihr gesprochen.

Dann wand sie sich an Harry und fragte „und du bist der Krieger ? Wow, ich hätte etwas mehr Mann erwartet als das was du bist"

Das brachte selbst die böse schauende Ginny ein wenig zum schmunzeln und richtig zum Lächeln als Harry mit offen Mund an fing zu gähnen.

„ich bin so müde und mir brummt der Schädel! Merlin Sie haben etwas von einen Zelt gesagt?" fragt Harry auch sofort nach dem gähnen

„ja das habe ich und ich bin Merlin und du darfst mich ruhig duzen, das gilt für euch beide und sicher auch für Morgana"

sie nickte zustimmend und meinte

„na gut dann kommt zeige ich euer Zelt."

Sie betraten das Zelt und Harry war mal wider von der Zauberwelt begeistert es war eine richtige Wohnung im Zelt Morgana führte sie herum

„also erst mal habt ihr hier einen kleinen Flur wie ihr seht mit vier Türen"

sie traten auf die rechte Tür zu und schon sprach sie weiter

„das ist das ist die Küche mit kleiner Essecke und ein paar kesseln für Tränke"

die Küche war schlicht eingerichtet ein offen mit zwei koch stellen, rechts davon eine kleine Arbeitsplatte daneben eine kleine spüle darüber hing ein Schrank für Teller und Tassen der an einen großer Schrank für vorträte daneben stehend und somit die ganze wand ein nahem.

Auf der anderen Seite war eine kleine Eckbank mit einem passenden Tisch zwei Stühlen davor und darüber war ein fester es musste magisch sein denn zeigte den Wald neben dem Zelt.

Sie gingen raus und grade durch in ein Großes Badezimmer das ein schönes Waschbecken mit spiegel- Schrank, einem Schminktisch und mit einer Badewanne die wohl für zwei gedacht war genau eine Dusche die ebenfalls den Eindruck machte das sie für zwei gedacht war.

Morgana Grinste „wie gesagt wir gingen von einem frisch verheiratet paar aus"

Sie gingen die zweite Tür wider raus und kamen in ein Schlafzimmer an wo ein großes Bett stand das mit mit zwei Kissen und einer decken gedeckt war, ein großer Kleiderschrank befand sich auch noch da und ein Fenster gegenüber von der zweiten Tür die wo zum Flur führte.

Durch die sie auch gleich gingen und dann durch die letzte Tür in ein einfach eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer kamen wo zwei große Fenster links und in der Mitte von Bücherregalen umgeben und je einen großen Schreibtisch drunter stand. An der wand zur Küche war ein großer Karmin vor dem drei dreier Sofas standen mit einen Tisch in der Mitte links und rechts vom Karmin standen Schränkchen mit Landschafts Bildern drüber.

„na was sagt ihr bei zu eurer ersten eigenen Wohnung" fragte Morgana

Ginny schaute sie mit funken sprühenden Augen an und sagte mit süßer stimme aller Umbridge

„wir haben ein Schlafzimmer zu wenig ansonsten ist es ein schönes Zelt."

Harry konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob sie nur unglücklich war das sie hier einfach einquartiert worden oder weil sie mit ihm zusammen sein musste.

Die Müdigkeit machte Harry aber schon langsam zu Schafen und er konnte sich kaum noch aufrecht halte also sagte er

„Ginny ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht aber ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen ich bin müde und für eine Nacht wir das schon gehen das DU bei mir mit im Bett schläfst.

Harry hatte nicht mehr die kraft sich seiner Worte bewusst zu werden als Ginny schon an setzt zu schreien.

„das ist doch nicht dein ernst du schläfst schön hier auf dem Sofa damit das klar ist!"

Harry war das dann zu fiel er schwankte leicht, setzt sich dann hin kippte zu Seite und schlief ein.

Ginny die damit nicht gerechnet hatte kniete sich sofort neben ihn und nahm ihn in den arm und wurde erst wider ruhig als Merlin leise sagte

„war scheinbar etwas viel für ihn erst deinen Fuß zu heilen dann seine wunden und schließlich solange kampfbereit bis er wusste das du in Sicherheit bist."

Ginny schaute in ungläubig an doch es stimmte ihr Fuß war wider in Ordnung, sie hatte gar nicht drauf geachtet und es einfach hingenommen, geglaubt wenn es einer war dann Merlin aber an Harry hatte sie nicht gedacht und auch das er sich immer leicht vor sie gestellt hatte viel ihr jetzt erst auf.

Merlin der das verstehen in Ginny Augen sah wedelte ein mal mit der Hand und Harry schwebte vor ihm her ins Schlafzimmer, als er ihn ins Bett legte und mit einen weiteren Wink seine Kleidung bis auf seine unter -hose verschwinden lies wollte Ginny was sagen doch ein

„sei jetzt nicht kindisch Ginny! Gibt es einen denn du mehr vertraust als Harry das er die Situation nicht ausnutzt?"

fragte Merlin und als Ginny leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelte meinte Morgana

„und du gehst besser jetzt auch schlafen!"

als Morgana und Merlin draußen waren schaute sie noch mal prüfend zu Harry und zog sich aus und schlüpfte mit unter die decke.

das habe ich mir immer gewünscht, ich will doch nur gefragt werden und nicht einfach so weil es vorbestimmt ist mit Harry zusammen sein. Ich weiß ja nicht mal ob ich ihn überhaupt noch so liebe oder er doch nur wie einen Bruder für mich ist mit diesen Gedanken schlief dann auch Ginny ein.


	5. Chapter 4

Kap 4

Am nächsten Morgen Wachte Harry seit langem ein mal auf, ohne das er Albträume hatte, im Gegenteil er hatte sehr gut geschlafen und fror auch nicht wie sonst immer wenn er durch überanstrengen eingeschlafen war.

Er fühlte sich einfach gut, er hatte etwas Hunger aber das kannte er nicht anders von den Dursleys, dachte Harry sich so als sich etwas neben ihn regte. Er blieb ganz ruhig liegen rührte sich nicht.

Der letzte Tag kam langsam wider in Erinnerung er war mit Ginny bei dem Merlin und in der Vergangenheit und wenn er es gestern richtig mit bekommen hatte war Ginny nicht glücklich mit ihm aufzuwachen oder sonst wie zusammen zu sein, was ihm zwar einen kleinen Stich versetzte aber er wollte es drauf beruhen lassen.

Ginny wachte auf als Harry tief in Gedanken war und fühlte sich wunderbar entspannt sie fühlte das sie nicht anleine im Bett lag und fragte sich er wer es wagte sich zu ihr zu legen.

Ihre Brüder hatten sie früher immer geärgert wenn sie sich zu ihnen ins Bett gelegt hatte weil es mal wider ein Gewitter gab.

Seit es Ron ein mal übertrieben hat mochte sie es nicht mehr wen jemand mit ihr im Bett lag doch jetzt fand sie es als angenehm.

So langsam wurde ihr klar das es Harry war der neben ihr lag und auch der gestrige Tag kam ihr ins Gedächtnis zurück und sie wusste auch wenn es stimmte was Merlin gesagt hatte und die beiden ein Seelenband teilten dann wären sie seit dem verlobt.

Aber denn noch wollte sie das überhaupt?

Klar Harry würde sie immer schützen aber sie hatte ihn auch in den letzten Jahren kennen gelernt und er wurde ihr immer vertrauter und sie hatte auch das Gefühl das er immer auf sie auf passte aber war das liebe wie für eine freundin oder wie zu einer kleinen Schwester?

Das einzige was sie sich eingestehen musste war das sie jetzt grade wo er sie und sie ihn scheinbar übernachte in den arm genommen hatte sich doch sehr wohl fühlte.

Ginny atmete einmal tief ein und lies die Luft seufzend entweichen und kuschelte sich noch mal an Harry ran der wurde durch die Bewegung aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und bewegte sich nun auch etwas.

Da durch das sich beide bewegten, füllten beide die haut des andern auf ihre eigene, was sie rot anliefen lies.

„du musst zu erst auf stehen ich habe nur eine unter -hose an" sagte Ginny und bereute es sofort den beim sprechen füllte sie Harry´s nackte Brust auf ihre und sie wusste er fühlt es auch.

„O ….. O ….. Okay" stammelte Harry doch seine Reaktion durch ihren weichen Körper konnte er jetzt auch langsam spüren und als er sich auf setzen wollte füllte er Ginny´s Bein das auf seinem lag.

Und jetzt füllte sie seine Reaktion auch.

Die decke rutschte runter und entblößte Ginny´s Brust etwas was für beide noch mehr Unbehagen mit sich brachte.

„schau ja nicht hin verstanden!" schrie Ginny kurz auf und wollte sich weg drehen was zur folge hatte das sie samt decke auf dem Boden lag.

Harry mal wider nicht am überlegen sonder wie immer erst helfen dann denken, setzte sich auch auf und schaute nach Ginny

„hast du dir was getan ?"

Ginny schrie schon wider kurz auf und wollte den Rest Decke um sich wickelten, nur das da Harry drauf lag und nach einen festen Ruck von Ginny, lag Harry auf ihr.

Sie blieben erst mal still liegen dann schaltete Harry stand auf sagte „Entschuldigung Ginny ich gehe ins Bad"

und weg war er, Ginny schaute ihm hinter her und musste sich ein lachen echt verkneifen denn jeder andere junge hätte versucht soviel von ihr zu berühren wie es ging und das wusste sie ziemlich genau, denn wenn sie da an die junges aus der Schule dachte die versucht hatten sie zu berühren und was tat Harry?

Er hatte ihr die ganze zeit nur in die Augen geschaut außer wo die decke vertuschte aber da schien er mehr zu versucht sie wider zu bedecken als den Anblick zu genießen.

Und auch wenn sie sich dafür haste fand sie es doch schon sehr aufregend das Harry sie das erste mal so gesehen hatte.

Harry ging erst mal kalt duschen, das brauchte er jetzt wirklich, er hatte noch nie ein Mädchen so gesehen, geschweige den berührt.

Sein Körper hatte ganz anleine reagiert aber das hatte er bei Ginny schon Öffners bemerkt das er da erst machte dann nach dachte er musst schmunzeln als er dran dachte das er zu Nevill gesagt hatte „tue ihr auf dem Weihnachtsball und danach nicht weh oder ich werde böse!" er hatte immer versucht sie zu schützen selbst in der Kammer des Schreckens wahr ihr leben wichtiger als seines hatte Merlin recht und sie gehörten zusammen?

Ein klopfen an der Tür machte seinen grübeln ein ende und er machte sich fertig und kam mit einen Handtuch um den Hüften aus dem Bad und fragt

„Ginny weist du wo meine Sachen sind?"

„die sind im Schrank genau wie meine."

und schon war Ginny samt decke und frischer Klamotten im Bad verschwunden.

Er hörte die dusche an gehen und zog sich an.

Da er immer noch Hunger hatte ging er in die Küche wenn er es richtig in Erinnerung hatte war da was zu essen zu finden.

Und er hatte recht es gab zwar nicht so viel wie bei Mrs Weasley aber immer noch genug und für zwei reichte es bestimmt. Es gab Milch, Brot und Eier und etwas Schinken.

Er dachte nach wie Ginny ihr frühstücke immer aß und ihm viel auf das sie es ziemlich gleich mochten gebratene Eier auf gebraten Schinken mit Brot und ein Glas Milch dabei.

Er war grade fertig als Ginny von Duft angelockt in die kusche kam.

„wow hast du das gemacht?"

„ja ich hoffe du magst es wir haben nicht viel da aber ich dachte mir da du das bei deiner Mom immer isst magst du es so bestimmt."

Ginny die davon das Harry wusste wie sie ihr Frühstück am liebsten hatte ziemlich beeindruckt und setzte sich auf die Eckbank er setzte sich ihr gegen über auf einen Stuhl.

Sie fingen an zu essen und Ginny schmeckte es sehr gut

„Mmm... das schmeckt besser als das was Mom mir macht, mit was hast du die Eier gewürzt?"

„ich habe ein paar Kräuter mit ins Salz gemischt die ich hier fand, und die ich kante habe ich dann genommen.

Ich musste das bei den Dursleys immer machen und daher kann ich das, denn wenn denen das Essen nicht geschmeckt hat, haben sie mir keins gegeben."

erzählte Harry frei heraus.

„Oh das habe ich nicht gewusst, ich wusste nur das sie dich nicht gut behandelt haben aber das du nichts zu essen bekommen hast wusste ich nicht" sagte Ginny und wider füllte sie sich seltsam und nach seinem Worten

„ist schon okay, für dich wollte ich Frühstück machen ich musste es ja nicht."

Ginny konnte es nicht beschreiben aber sie fand es voll süß von ihm.

Harry spürte wie ihm etwas flau im Margen wurde als er den letzten Satz beendet hatte, er fand es einfach richtig sich um Ginny zu kümmern, er mochte es nicht sie unglücklich zu sehen und wenn er sich etwas von ihr fern hielt würden sie bestimmt gut aus kommen so wie sonst auch immer dachte er sich.

Sie waren grade mit dem Frühstück fertig da kamen auch schon Merlin und Morgana in die Küche scheinbar in der absticht Frühstück zu machen.

„na ihr beiden schon so frühe auf?"

Fragte Morgana während sie die mitgebrachten Sachen auf die Arbeitsplatte legt.

Harry der grade dabei war wasser in die spüle laufen zu lassen da mit er abspülen konnte, sprach beim abwaschen.

„wie spät haben wir es den ich habe keine Uhr dabei"

„es ist schon halb neun Uhr aber wir dachten an euren ersten Tag hier lassen wir euch mal etwas aus schlafen" antwortete Merlin etwas amüsierte da drüber das Harry ganz selbstverständlich Ginny Teller ab spülte und sagte es dann auch

„Wow ihr macht wohl Arbeitsteilung was? die Frau kocht und der Mann spült."

„nein Harry hat das leckere Frühstück gemacht." kam es von Ginny

„okay dann hast du echt Glück mit deinem Mann." sagte Morgana lächelt und fuhr auch direkt weiter „gut da ihr schon so weit seid können wir ja ins Wohnzimmer gehen da erklären wir euch dann was noch alles auf euch zu kommt."

mit diesen Worten machten sich alle auf ins Wohnzimmer.

Als sie dann da angekommen waren setzten sich Merlin und Morgana auf eins der Sofas und warteten darauf das sich Harry und Ginny auch setzten.

Da die Sofas eine U -form hatten und sich Merlin und Morgana nicht in die Mitte gesetzt hatten mussten sich Harry und Ginny auch nebeneinander setzten.

Harry hoffte das Ginny dies nicht wider missfallen würde denn er wollte sich nicht mit ihr streiten.

Nach dem sie sich gesetzt hatten begangen Merlin und Morgana auch schon mit der Erklärung was sie alles zu tun hatten.

„also wir werden euch erst mal in den Grundlagen ausbilden das heißt Körperlich und geistiges Training , ihr werdet jeden Tag mehre Übungen machen damit ihr Stärker werdet ihr müsst Körper und Geist in Einklang bringen.

Das heißt ab morgen werdet ihr um sechs Uhr morgen frühe aufstehen und erst mal eine runde laufen. Um acht Uhr frühstücken bis neun Uhr und danach werdet ihr waffne Ausbildung erhalten. Zwölf Uhr dann Mittagessen und als nächstes dann Magie Training das bis zum Abendbrot, nach dem Abendbrot habt ihr dann zeit zum lernen aus Büchern oder sonst was zu machen was ihr halt wollt.

Wann ihr ins Bett geht ist uns egal aber wir werden kein verschlafen dulden."

Als Merlin seinen Monolog bändet hatte Teilte die kleine Wand Uhr über dem Karmin mit das es neun Uhr ist. So standen sie auf um raus zu gehen.

Als sie draußen waren sagte Morgana „so und nun fangen wir gleich mal mir dem Training an ich hätte gerne eure Zauber Stäbe!"

Harry und Ginny schauten sie geschockt an „aber ich dachte wir sollen auch zauber lernen?" fragte Ginny Enttäuscht,

„das werdet ihr auch aber ohne diese Dinger ihr lernt richtige Magie !" antwortet Merlin

Sie graben ihre Stäbe ab und Merlin und Morgana zeigten ihnen ein paar Lockerungsübung das machten sie fast eine halbe stunde bis es dann los ging.

Sie liefen durch den Wald und kamen an einen nah liegenden See an.

Der See war ziemlich groß und Merlin erklärte ihnen das sie hier fische fangen könnten oder auch im Sommer zum schwimmen verwenden könnten, da sie auf der Lichtung mit den zelten noch eine weile bleiben würden.

Harry ging mit der Hand mal kurz in das Wasser um zu schauen wie warm es denn war aber da sie grade Mai hatten und somit grade mal Frühlingsanfang war, war das Wasser doch noch recht kalt.

Sie waren grade den viertel See rum da konnte Ginny schon nicht mehr laufen da sie Seitenstiche hatte auch Harry konnte kaum noch.

Merlin schaute die beiden an

„was denn jetzt schon schlapp? Da müssen wir ja fast von vorne anfangen bei euch beiden."

Ginny war viel zu erschöpft um sich zu beschweren, aber sie musste auch zu geben das sie nicht so fit war wie sie es gedacht hatte.

Harry war war froh als er höre das sie morgen die gleiche strecke wie heute laufen mussten und sich erst langsam steigern mussten und nicht alles auf einmal verlangt wurde.

Trotz der tat Sache das sie nicht mehr rennen mussten Hielten Merlin und Morgana einen zügigen Gang erhalten um schnell zurück zum Lagerplatz zu kommen.

Es war nach zwölf Uhr als sie wider da waren Merlin sagte ihnen sie sollten sich noch mal Frisch machen gehen und dann zum essen kommen das Morgana für sie zubereitet

Sie aßen zu Mittag und redeten nicht viel man merkte den beiden jugendlichen an das sie doch schon ziemlich ausgelaugt waren.

Sie waren halt auf einer schule wo körperliche Fitness nicht gefördert wurde und den Sport den sie machtet war nur auf einen Besen zu sitzen und fliegen aber nichts um groß Muskeln auf zu brauen.

Als sie wider nach draußen traten sagte Merlin

„So jetzt machen wir das was wir morgen nach dem frühstücke machen werden aber wir wollen ja erst mal sehen was ihr so drauf habt um euch beste möglich zu Unterrichten."

Er reichte ihnen je ein Schwert und nahm sein eigenes zu Hand.

Merlin machte Übungen vor, die dann Harry und Ginny nach machen sollten.

Die Schwerter waren schwer aber zum Glück nicht scharf.

Als sie das so eine weile gemacht hatten und immer wider den selben Ablauf gemacht hatten konnten sie den Ablauf schon ein wenigm auch wenn es doch noch sehr unbeholfen aus sah.

„So da ihr jetzt wisst wie die erst Übung aus sieht, zeigen wir euch jetzt auch mal wie ein Kampf aus sieht" Sagte Morgana und schaute Merlin Grinsend an

Die Zwei zeigten ihnen wie ein guter Kämpfer ein Schwert führt und das es nicht nur auf kraft an kam sondern vor allem auf Geschwindigkeit und ruhe.

Merlin sagte ihnen „Je Ruhiger ihr werdet des so besser werdet ihr und das nicht nur im Schwert Kampf sondern in allem was ihr macht. Also egal was ihr macht macht es ruhig, schnell ja aber mit ruhe ohne Stress oder Panik!"

sie übten noch eine weile dann wurde ihnen gezeigt wie man ein Schwert pflegen muss damit es lange hält.

Der Tag ging in schnellen Zügen um und schon war es zeit für das Abendessen.

Harry und Ginny waren schon ziemlich am ende mit ihren Kräften und aßen dem entsprechen, nach dem essen begaben sich alle wider ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf die Sofas.

„So ihr beide seit in einem mehr als schlechten zu stand ich denke mal das wir anstrengende zwei Jahre haben werden."

„Zwei Jahre so lange was ist denn mit meiner Familie die werden sich doch furchtbare sorgen um uns machen wenn wir so lange weg sind" kam direkt von Ginny.

„Leider denken eure verwandten und freunde das ihr Tod seid bis ihr wider in eurer zeit erscheint aber keine bange ihr wart dann nur achtundvierzig tage weg sein das sind hier vier Jahre aber ihr werdet nur knapp ein bis zwei Jahre altern in den Jahren die ihr hier seid.

Leider schaffen wir es nicht das ihr nur die tage altert die ihr hier seit denn eure Veränderungen würden eure Körper nicht mit machen aber euer geistiges alter wird ganz normal weiter gehen." erklärte Morgana

„und das heißt wie alt werden wir sein wenn wir nach hause können?" fragte Ginny doch recht Ängstlich

„wir denken so Harry wird 18 Jahre und du Ginny wirst 17 Jahre sein und ja, ihr werdet auf jeden vall vor dem Gesetz das alter haben denn bei den Kobolden könnt ihr einen Test machen der euer geistiges alter anzeigt und natürlich könnt ihr da dann auch euer Erbe antreten aber das werdet ihr sehen wenn es so weit ist." sagte Merlin und beim letzten teil schaut er grinsend zu Morgana.

„Und wir können unsere Familien nicht eher sehen oder ihnen schreiben was ist wenn ihnen etwas passiert ist nach dem wir verschwunden sind. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen..." Ginny brach ab und fing herzzerreißend an zu heulen was man sehr selten bei ihr sah aber Ginny war einfach ein Familien Mensch und brauchte sie für ihr Seelen heil.

Harry nahm sie in den arm und tröstet sie so gut es ging.

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten dachte Harry schon das sie eingeschlafen wäre aber sie hielt ihn immer noch fest, bis sie sich ganz beruhigt hatte.

Merlin der ihnen die zeit gegeben hatte die sie brauchten um alles zu verstehen und zu verkraften erklärte ihnen noch das sie jetzt hier auch die Bücher nutzen konnten die hier standen und das sie sich bitte so schnell wie möglich die Bücher über Okklumentik das er auf den Tisch gelegt hatte lesen und üben sollten denn es sei der Grundstoff zu dem was sie als erstes lerne würden.

Sie redeten noch eine weile bis auch Ginny sich wider auf setzte und laut anfing zu gähnen scheinbar war es doch was viel für sie und so beschlossen alle das es zeit fürs Bett sei.

Harry und Ginny gingen in ihr Schlafzimmer und Ginny die schon halb schlief merkte erst das was nicht stimmte als Harry sie auf das Bett gelegt hatte, sie stzte sich leicht auf und sah wie Harry etwas am Schrank kramte.

Sie Wollte grade fragen was er da machte, da drehte er sich auch schon um und sagte zu ihr

„ich denke wenn ich dir eins meiner T -shirts gebe wirst du damit schlafen können oder?"

Ginny nickte nur, er gab ihr das T -shirt und drehte sich um. Ginny die erst nicht wusste was er machte schaltete das er sich erst um drehen würde wenn sie es sagen würde.

Nach etwas mehr als fünf Minuten fragte Harry „bist du fertig?"

Ginny die war grade dabei sich das T -shirts über zu ziehen murmelte ein „Moment" und als sie unter der decke lag sagte sie „okay bin fertig."

Harry drehte sich um und Ginny lag mitten im Bett

„kannst du was Rücken bitte ?"

Ginny lief Rot an und rückte etwas links. Harry machte das große licht so weit aus das auf dem Nachttisch nur noch eine Kerze brannte setzte sich auf den Bettrand und fing an sich aus zuziehen bis auf die Boxer und kabelte unter die decke die sie sich teilen mussten.

Beide wünschten sich noch eine gute Nacht und schliefen erschöpft und voller zweifel was die Zukunft für sie bringen würde ein.


	6. Chapter 5

Kap 5

Ginny wachte auf und schaute nach rechts, sie hatten es wider getan, immer wenn sie schliefen lagen sie dicht beieinander und nicht mehr unter ihrer eigenen decke, die sie sich am dritten Tag geben lassen hatten, sondern beim andern mit unter der Decke meistens Ginny bei Harry mit drunter.

Aber je nach dem was am Vortag geschehen war waren sie sogar im arm des anderen, sie legten sich immer weit von einander entfernt und hatten so gar schon mal eine decke zwischen sich gelegt, doch nichts half.

Am schlimmsten war es wenn Ginny Heimweh hatte so wie letzte Nacht, da konnte sie erst richtig schlafen wenn Harry sie in den arm genommen hat, sonst wachte sie immer wider auf.

bestimmt nur weil er so was wie ein Bruder für mich ist dachte Ginny bei sich denn was anders kann es ja auch nicht sein oder?

Sie schliefen jetzt schon über zwei Monate im selben Bett, ändern konnte man es vom Zelt aus nicht sagte Merlin, ein mal da es wohl mit irgend etwas verbunden war das mit ihnen zu tun hatte und zweitens weil es von ihnen so gewollt worden war aus der Zukunft was beide sehr verwirrte.

Harry wachte auf weil er merkte wie sich Ginny an seiner Seite leicht rekelte als sie erwachte, er kannte es schon und konnte es vor sich nicht leugnen das er es mochte das sie neben ihm aufwachte, es gab ihn ein Gefühl nicht anleine zu sein und nichts haste er mehr als anleine zu sein.

Er konnte mittlerweile sagen was was sie grade machte denn sie lernten sich durch das zusammen leben immer besser kennen und er wusste auch das sie ihre Familie sehr vermisste so wie letzte Nacht da musste er sie wider in den arm nehmen er tat so als würde er schlafen denn er wollte nicht das sie es deswegen, weil sie dachte er würde es merken, sich nicht trauen würde den Trost anzunehmen.

Harry wusste wie stolz Ginny war das hatte er richtig mit bekommen als er versucht hatte ihr zu helfen als sie beim kraft Training mal nicht mehr konnte da sie gewichte mit sich rumschleppten mussten war das doch schon sehr anstrengend,

„soll ich dir etwas von dem Gewicht abnehmen bis du dich wider erholt hast ?"

und sie hat ihn angefahren

„ich bin doch kein kleines Baby mehr ich schaffe das schon alleine ich brauche keine Hilfe von dir!"

Ginny hatte sich am Abend zwar entschuldigt und sie haben sich darüber unterhalten das sie auch Hilfe annehmen musste wenn sie nicht mehr konnte denn im Kampf könnte es ihren tot sein wenn sie nicht mehr konnte und keine Hilfe an annahm hatte Morgana gesagt.

Was Ginny zwar an annahm aber sie wollte mit Harry mit halten auch wenn Morgana und Merlin sagten das das nicht ginge da er schon allein durch sein alter und durch die Tatsache das er ein junge war schneller Muskeln auf bauen konnte als sie.

Überhaupt gingen Merlin und Morgana da zu über sie getrennt zu unterrichten während Merlin Harry alles bei brachte tat das selbe Morgana bei Ginny.

Vor ein paar tagen hatte Harry Ginny mal gesehen wie sie einige Übungen machen musste, er hatte grade eine pause da er sich mit Merlin einen harten Kampf geliefert hatte wo Merlin ihn den arm gebrochen hatte,

„gut das die Schwerter stumpf sind sonst wäre der jetzt ab" hatte Merlin gesagt.

Nach dem der Arm geheilt war musste Harry eine stunde pause machen bis alles wider ganz war .

Er saß am Feuerplatz und schaute zu Ginny und konnte sein blick einfach nicht von ihr nehmen, es war ein heiser Tag und sie trug nicht viel einen kurzen Rock und ein Spagetti

-top und der Schweiß lief über ihren Körper.

Als Merlin Harry aus seinen nicht mehr so unschuldigen Gedanken gerissen hatte Grinste er ihn an und sagte

„na mein junge geniest du die Aussicht?"

das hatte er so laut gesagt das es Morgana und Ginny hören mussten Ginny schaute ihn etwas böse an machte dann aber weiter. Harry und Merlin wollten grade wieder in Kampf Stellung gehen da horten sie ein Lauten Schmerzensaufschrei von Ginny.

Harry immer noch mit seinen Gedanken mehr bei Ginny als bei seinem bevor stehen Kampf mit Merlin reagierte sofort.

Merlin der grade dabei war einen angriff zu starten wurde mit voller Wucht hinweggeschleudert und landetet unsanft auf den Boden.

Während Harry so schnell er konnte zu Ginny eilte, Morgana stand mit dem Schwert über ihr und wollte sich grade nach Ginny bückten als auch sie weg geschleudert wurde.

Ginny schaute geschockt zu Harry der jetzt neben ihr kniete und wissen wollte was sie denn hatte.

„Ginny was hast du wo bist du verlest?"

kam es umgehend von Harry doch das was Ginny am meisten schockte waren die Grün leuchten Augen von Harry.

„mir geht es gut ich habe nur einen Moment nicht aufgepasst."

Morgana lag immer immer noch auf dem Boden und erst als Merlin ihr seine Hand hin hielt um ihr auf zu helfen kam sie wider richtig zu sich denn auch sie hatte die Augen von Harry gesehen.

„Merlin hast du Harry´s Augen gesehen als ich Ginny verletzt habe, ich glaube wenn er nicht gewusste hätte wer ich bin oder wütend gewesen wäre dann wäre ich jetzt tot."

„Ja das glaube ich auch denn er hat nicht mal einen zauber genutzt es war nur seine Magie die uns weg geweht hat. Er hatte für ein paar Sekunden fast sein volles Potenzial."

Harry und Ginny hatte von dem Gespräch nichts mitbekommen denn Ginny konnte es immer noch nicht fassen das Harry ihre angeknacksten Rippen geheilt hatte und erst wider zu sich gekommen ist als sie wider in Ordnung war und auch keine Gefahr mehr für sie bestand.

Merlin der sich etwas schneller gefangen hatte Beendete die Übungen für den Tag und sagte sie sollen es sich doch mal etwas am See gemütlich machen, was sie auch taten.

Ginny fand das gar nicht mal so schlecht denn so konnte sie schauen ob die Roben die sie für Harry´s Geburtstag gemacht hatte anpassen ohne das er es merken würde.

Ein lautes piepsen riss beide aus ihren Gedanken, es war sechs Uhr,

„Zeit auf zustehen Ginny." sagte Harry und machte mit seiner rechten Hand den Wecker aus.

Ginny die auf dem linken seite am liegen war schmiegte sich noch mal etwas enger an Harry was ihm ein grinsen brachte.

„Noch fünf Minuten okay ist grade so schön warm." nuschelte Ginny und legte ihren Kopf siegessicher auf Harry´s Brust.

Das lies Harry erschaudern aber er dachte okay fünf Minuten machen auch nicht.

Und nach zwei Minuten war Harry wider tief in Gedanken er musste schmunzeln wen er an den streit vor ein paar tagen dachte.

Harry wurde beim Abendessen sehr von Merlin gelobt das er so gut mit der magie um gehen konnte und Morgana schaute Ginny Herausfordern an.

„Merlin sag mal können wir tauschen Ginny hinkt immer noch hinter her. Mit Starb losen Magiekommt sie nicht vorran und Okklumentik kann sie auch noch nicht so gut wie sie es sein sollte."

Ginny die einen sehr schlechten Tag hatte ging auch voll auf den Kommentar ein und sagte

„dann schickt mich doch nach hause wenn ich nichts kann, ich bin doch sowieso nur wegen Harry hier."

Harry der versuchen wollte die wogen zu glätten da Ginny in letzter zeit immer öfter Heimweh hatte und nicht wollte das sie so sehr Lid wegen ihm sagte

„soll ich etwas mit dir üben du hast doch das kraft Training auch so gut gemeistert und so weit hinter her bist du auch nicht."

das war zu viel für Ginny sie schrie

„Üben, üben, üben gibt es den nichts anderes mehr? Ich will nicht mehr, ich will nach hause, ich vermisse meine Familie und meine freunde, ich will euch alle nicht mehr sehen."

Sie stand vom Tisch auf und lief ins Schlafzimmer und schmiss sich aufs Bett.

„okay Harry das müssen wir noch mal üben das mit wie beruhige ich meine Frau hast du nicht drauf." kam es von Merlin und Morgana fügte an „lass sie sich erst mal beruhigen dann kannst du schauen ob du wider an sie ran kommst."

„ach ja und was soll der scheiß schon wider von wegen Frau wir sind nur Freunde nicht mehr sie ist die kleine Schwester meines besten Freundes mehr nicht" schrie Harry

ich weiß es ist eine lüge aber da Ginny ja nichts von mir will warum zugeben das ich Gefühle für sie habe

dachte Harry so bei sich und ging ins Wohnzimmer und schnappte sich das Buch über Okklumentik und begann zu lesen aber es konnte sich nicht konzentrieren immer wider hatte er Bilder von Ginny vor Augen wie sie Tränen überströmt aus der Küche lief.

Er klappte das Buch zu und ging zum Schlafzimmer, öffnete die Tür und da lag sie mit dem Gesicht in den Kissen und schlief. Harry wurde bei dem Anblick sehr warm ums Herz und er konnte nicht anders als zu ihr zu gehen. Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und sah die Spuren der tränen, er setzte sich auf die Bett kante und schaute ihr beim schlafen zu.

Sie hatte noch ihre Schuhe an, scheinbar hatte sie sich nicht die mühe gemacht sich auszuziehen, und in den verschwitzen Sachen aufs Bett geschmissen.

„Zu mindestens die Schuhe müssen aus, meine kleine." sagte er leise

beim zweiten Schuhe kam ein leises „danke." von Ginny die er scheinbar doch geweckt hatte und er hoffte das sie seine Worte nicht gehört hatte aber das hatte sie und sagte auch sofort

„siehst du selbst du hältst mich für klein!" und schniefte noch mal.

Harry wusste nun wirklich nicht mehr was er machen sollte und sagte einfach

„ich würde ja meine Ginny sagen wenn du mir dann nicht den Kopf abreißen würdest."

Er lächelte sie an und schaute ihr in die Augen

„weist du, du bist hier alles was ich habe, Merlin und Morgana kenne ich nicht sehr gut und ich vermisse die andern auch.

Ich könnte es glaube ich, hier alleine nicht überstehen aber für dich muss es noch viel schlimmer sein, du bist es seit klein auf gewöhnt eine Familie zu haben, ich habe Euch erst seit ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin."

Ginny wusste nichts zusagen und schmiss sich regelrecht in seine arme

„ich vermisse sie so sehr und dich sehe ich auch den ganzen Tag nicht und dann immer die Anspielungen von Morgana das ich mich einfach auf dich konzentrieren soll wenn ich kraft brauche macht die sache auch nicht besser. Ich meine was soll das, wir sind doch nur freunde oder ?"

sind wir das? fragte sich Harry dann sagte er „ja das sind wir, Freunde."

sie unterhielten sich eine zeit über ihre freunde und legten sich dann hin so wie immer.

Harry wachte auf als weiche Lippen sich auf seine Wange legten, Ginny Kopf lag nicht mehr auf seiner Brust und jetzt würde ihm bewusst das es Ginny´s Lippen waren.

„guten morgen und alles Gute zum Geburtstag Harry" sagte sie leise in sein Ohr

Eine Gänsehaut machte sich über seinen ganzen Körper breit und der Atem blieb ihn weg.

„danke Ginny" hauchte er leise

Sie sprang auf und ging zum Schrank kramte eine weile bis sie ein Großes packte in den Händen hielt.

Sie gab ihn das packte und wartete darauf das er es auf machte.

Es waren je zwei schwarze Hosen aus Leder und weichen Samt Stoff, drei weiße Hemden, je drei T-Shirts in schwarz und weiß, je zwei Westen aus schwerem Leder und samt, zwei schwarze umhänge aus Leder, zwei aus dunkelblaue samt, zwei aus dunkelgrünen samt.

Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollt und umarmte Ginny einfach und Küste sie auf die Wange und mit Tränen in den Augen sagte er

„Danke Ginny ich meine bis von deiner Mom habe ich noch nie passende Kleidung geschenkt bekommen. Wo hast du sie her? ich kann mich nicht erinnern das du einkaufen warst."

Ginny schaute nicht schlecht sie hatte sich zwar mühe gegeben aber mit so einer Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet und antwortete des wegen ein bisschen baff

„die habe ich selber gemacht, ich dachte, da ich mir eine neue Garderobe gemacht habe, mache ich dir auch eine und schenke sie dir zum Geburtstag ist ja nichts Groß..."

weiter kam sie nicht Harry hatte sie in eine feste Umarmung gezogen und wirbelte sie herum.

Ihre Gesichter trafen sich und sie schauten sich in die Augen und als Harry dachte sie würde ihn jetzt Küssen ging die Tür auf und Merlin und Morgana standen mit einen Kuchen mit sechzehn Kerzen in der Hand vor ihnen.

Der Zauber war verflogen leider ohne Kuss so fand Harry.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Harry" kam es von beiden sie Lächelten

„danke" Harry freute sich darüber das alle an ihn gedacht hatten.

Von Merlin bekam er einen Satz Unterhosen und Socken, von Morgana bekam er ein schwarzes paar Stiefel und ein schwarzes Paar Halbschuhe.

Somit hatte Harry eine ganz neue Garderobe die er auch gleich anziehen wollte also ging er damit ins Bad.

Als er wider raus kam traute Ginny ihren Augen nicht sie kannte ihn jetzt schon lange und hatte ihn in der zeit die sie hier waren jeden Abend und jeden morgen nur in Unterhose gesehen aber das er so gut aussehen konnte wusste sie nicht.

„Gut jetzt wo du deine neuen Sachen anhast kann ich meine ja auch endlich tragen."

mit diesen Satz ging sie an Harry vorbei ins Badezimmer.

Sie waren im Wohnzimmer als Ginny rein kam nd Harry konnte sich nicht helfen sie sah einfach wunder schön aus. Etwas rebellisch durch den Lederrock der locker um ihre Beine wehte und in der etwas über eine handbreit über ihren knie endete.

In seinen Gedanken versunken schaute er sie an und wusste nicht warum aber jetzt wusste er was er ihr zum Geburtstag schenken konnte.

Ginny hatte darauf bestanden das sie den Tag frei hatte sie meinte das sie ja normalerweise schon lange Sommerferien haben müssten und das ihr letztes Jahr ziemlich anstrengend war und ihr beiden Lehrer stimmten ihr zu sie verbrachten den Tag am See und erzählten sich was sie schon alles erlebt hatten wobei die erwachsenen doch schon sehr entsetzt waren als Harry erzählte wie oft Dumbledore ihn in halsbrecherische Abenteuer laufen lassen hat.

Ginny beschrieb ihr Familie und wie die Zwillinge Harry zum ehren Familien Mitglied gemacht hatten und das nur sie aus der Familie wüste warum.

„du weist das ich den beiden das preis Geld geben habe aber ich hatte ihnen doch gesagt das sie es keinen sagen sollen da ich es nicht an die große Glocke hegen wollte ist doch nur Geld nichts wichtiges..."

Harry hatte sich etwas in rage geredet und war jetzt außer Atem

„nein gewusst habe ich es nicht du hast es mir grade verraten aber jetzt wird mir so einiges klar und auch warum Ron und ich neue Festroben bekommen haben."

Harry schaute etwas beschämt zu Boden

„ich wollte erst nur das Ron eine neue bekommen sollte damit sie mehr Geld für den laden haben aber sie haben gemeint das du dich bestimmt mehr freuen würdest als Ron und so habe ich gesagt das sie dir wenn dann aber was vernünftiges holen sollen."

Ginny richtet sich etwas auf, Stämme die arme in die Hüfte und rief

„also warst du es dem ich dieses Bezaubernde Kleid verdanke das ich zu Weihnachten bekommen habe. Danke schön."

als sie am Abend wider in Wohnzimmer saßen, saßen Harry und Ginny auf einer Couch und Ginny lehnte sich leicht an Harry den dies sehr zu gefallen schien sie saßen noch lange da und gossen das Feuer im Kamin was zwar klein gehalten wurde da es ja noch Sommer war aber die Stimmung doch recht wollig stimmte.

Als Ginny eingeschlafen war trug Harry sie vorsichtig ins Schlafzimmer da sie dies mal nicht wach wurde und er sie nicht wecken wollte zog er ihr die Sachen aus.

Er wusste das sie nur in T-Shirts und Höschen schlief also befreite er sie von ihren Top und zog ihr ein T-Shirts von sich über dann zog er den Rock aus und schluckte sie trug nicht wie sonst ein weißes Höschen sondern einen Tanga.

Er entschied das sie mal damit schlafen müsse. Dann zog er sich selber aus löschte das licht und schlief schnell ein. Zwar war der negste morgen etwas anstrengeend für Harry da Ginny ihn damit aufzog das er rot wurde da wann immer sie ihn anschaute aber auch das ging vorbei.

Die nächsten tage übte Harry mit Ginny viel Okklumentik was sie scheinbar bei ihm auch schnell verstand, er konnte es ihr einfacher erklären als es in Buch stand.

So legte Harry zwei tage vor Ginny Geburtstag seine Prüfung vor Merlin ab die er ohne Probleme bestanden hatte. Merlin konnte nicht mehr in seinen Geist eindringen.

Was aber wichtiger war als die Prüfung war das Harry da durch sein Training sich nun absolut sicher war, was seine Gefühle für Ginny angingen, er liebte sie und wenn er ehrlich war schon sehr lange nur das er seine Gefühle falsch gedeutet hatte.

Nach der Prüfung, die Frauen waren noch am üben fragte Harry Merlin

„du Merlin ich habe mir überlegt was ich Ginny schenken kann aber ich habe das Problem das es immer wider in sich zusammen fällt wenn ich es erschaffen habe kannst du mir helfen?"

„natürlich mein junge was hast du den geplant?"

Harry zog ein kleines goldenes Herz aus seiner Tasche

„ich wollte das Herz hier an eine Silberne kette hängen und sie ein Bild von ihr und mir rein machen aber ich bekomme die Kette nicht hin das Bild habe ich schon aber das Herz ist auch nicht so stabil wie ich es gerne hätte ich möchte ja nicht das es zerfällt wenn sie es trägt."

„Wow du hast Gold herauf beschworen das kann auch nicht jeder hör zu ich gebe dir Zwergen Gold und Kobold Silber das kannst du dann so formen wie du es haben möchtest und es wird dauerhaft so bleiben ist das okay für dich ?"

Harry konnte nur nicken und so bekam er das Gold und Silber von Merlin, der ihn auch noch zeigte wie er einen zauber drauf sprechen konnte damit es niemals verändert werden konnte oder zerstört.

Die Vorbereitungen zu Ginny´s Geburtstag waren fast fertig aber den rest konnte er morgen Früh machen als er von einer strahlenden Ginny umarmt worden war

„ich habe es geschafft ich kann Okklumentik und selbst Merlin kommt nicht mehr durch Danke das du mit mir geübt hast."

und schon hatte er einen Kuss auf der Wange und eine Ginny die sich richtig an ihn schmiegte.

„das ist ja toll dann kann ich heute Abend ja mal die Füße hoch legen und mich entspannen"

das brachte Harry einen knuff in die Rippen

„He ich habe dir gesagt du musst es nicht tun." schmollte Ginny

Harry konnte sich nicht helfen er mochte es sie ein wenig zu ärgern oder aber auch wenn sie rot wurde und darum machte er auch weiter.

„natürlich habe ich das gerne gemacht du weist doch für dich würde ich fast alles tun"

er hatte es geschafft sie wurde rot also setzte er noch hinzu

„für dich spiele ich jeder zeit den Snape"

das brachte ihn wider ein knuff in die Rippen aber er lies es sich nicht gefallen und fing an sie zu kitzeln bis sie bettelte

„ich gebe auf du hast gewonnen bitte hör auf ich mache alles nur bitte"

Harry hörte auf und schon schmiss sich Ginny auf Harry und rechte sich für das kitzeln. Das ging eine ganze weile bis es dann null Uhr leitete.

Ginny schaute auf und Harry nahm seine Chance wahr und setzte sich auf, dann sah er zur Uhr

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Ginny"

da sie immer noch auf ihm saß umarmte er sie und mit einen Accio rif er das kleine verpackte schmuckreichen zu sich.

Ginny schaut ihm forschend an und fragte

„ist das für mich ?"

„ja alles liebe meine kleine" sagte Harry und gab ihr das Kästchen sie packte es aus und machte dann mit zitternden fingern das Kästchen auf.

Zum Vorschein kam ein kleines Goldenes Herz das an einer fein gearbeiteten kette hing.

Sie nahm das Herz in die Hand und schluckte warend Harry anfing

„das ist ein Amulett ich habe es selber gemacht es ist so gut wie unzerstörbar und wenn du es auf klappst."

Weiter kam Harry nicht es machte klick und das Amulett kappte auf

„das sind ja wir beide auf der Couch da wo du mich ins Bett getragen hast weil ich an deiner Seite eingeschlafen bin . Danke ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll."

Ginny schaute zu Harry der vergnügt Lächelte, weil er es geschafft hatte ihr etwas zu schenken was ihr scheinbar sehr gefiel.

Dann tat sie etwas was sie eigentlich nicht machen wollte sie beugte sich vor und küsste Harry auf dem Mund.

Der Kuss wurde von Harry nach einen kurzen schock erwidert und sie trennten sich erst als sie keine Luft mehr hatten.

„wow das war toll!" sagte Ginny ziemlich rot im Gesicht

„ja das war es da könnte ich mich dran gewönne."

Ginny schaute Harry nun genau an

„aber ich dachte ich bin deine kleine, so wie kleine Schwester?"

„nein eigentlich dachte ich bis jetzt das du nichts von mir willst da du am Anfang ja nicht so begeistert warst bei mir zu sein."

„Oh nein und ich dachte du magst mich nur als kleine Schwester und habe mir eingeredet das ich dich auch nur als Bruder mag aber grade der Kuss das war …."

Harry hatte sie einfach noch mal geküsst und ihre Erwiderung sagte ihm das es nicht unerwünscht war .

Doch was dann geschah schockte die beiden sehr, ein Silberner Strahl bildete sich zwischen ihnen und sie schwebten einige Zentimeter über den Boden und konnten fühlen wie sie ihre macht Durch strömte.

Sie schauten sich einfach nur an und konnten nichts sagen bis die Tür auf flog und eine ernst schauender Merlin und eine zerknittere Morgana hinein kamen

„was ist passiert wir haben eine starke Erschütterung gespürt"

Fragt Merlin auch gleich doch Morgana fing Herzhaft an zu laschen und sagte

„Sie habe nur die zweite stufe erreicht noch eine und sie sind Mann und Frau."

Ginny und Harry schauten sich an und Harry fragt

„wenn Freundschaft die erste stufe ist, ein Kuss die zweite was ist dann die dritte ?"

„Das mein lieber Harry ist wenn ihr das erste mal mit einander schlaft" sagte Morgana

„aber das tun wir doch schon seit... OH so meinst du das." kam es von einer sehr roten Ginny

Harry der noch immer nichts verstand schaute zwischen Ginny und Morgana hin und her bis Ginny sich ans Herz nahm und sich zu ihn beugte und ihm ins Ohr Flüsterte

„wenn wir das erste mal Sex haben sind wir auch Verheiratet"

jetzt war es Harry der rot wurde und da es schon spät war und sie Ginny´s Geburtstag ja nicht nur im Bett verbringen wollten gingen alle schlafen und das erste was Ginny im Bett machte war ihre Bettdecke weg schubsen und sagen

„wir schlafen sowie so fast nur unter einer oder ?"

Harry konnte nur nicken und so schliefen sie das erste mal von Anfang an in den armen des anderen ein.


	7. Chapter 6

Kap 6

Nach Ginny´s Geburtstag lief es wesentlich besser mit den Übungen der Magie.

Harry und Ginny waren unzertrennlich geworden und genossen die Abenden miteinander, dort lernten sie alles was in den Büchern stand.

Durch ihre Okklumentik waren sie im der Lage, sich alles was sie schon konnten in Gedächtnis zurück zu rufen und laut Merlin konnten sie durch ihren Seelenbund der ja jetzt auf der zweiten stufe war alles schneller auf fassen.

Sie saßen mal wider im Wohnzimmer und Ginny lass aus einem Buch vor, sie hatten es sich Angewohnheit gemacht sich gegenseitig vor zu lesen, so konnten sie kuscheln und lernen da sie jetzt endlich auf dem gleichen Level waren .

Heute war Ginny am lesen und Harry streichelte ihr sanft über den Bauch sie saß an ihn gelehnt und er hatte seinen Kopf schräg in ihren Nacken gelegt und genoss ihren Geruch in vollen Zügen.

Er hörte ihr schon die ganze zeit nicht mehr zu und fing jetzt einfach an ihren Nacken zu küssen.

Ginny fing an zu schnurren und beugte sich zurück das er besser an ihren empfindlichen Nacken konnte.

Das lernen war vergessen das Buch fiel zu Boden, Harry lies sich einfach treiben er konnte sich nicht helfen aber er liebte es einfach ihr ein Schauer nach den anderen über rücke zu jagen.

Er Küsste ihren Hals entlang bis zu den Ohrläppchen dann von da Richtung Mund, als sich ihre Lippen trafen, schob Ginny eine Hand unter sein T -shirt und streichelte seine Brust, sie malte kreise und andere Zeichen.

Harry´s Hand machte es ihrer nach, da er seine Hand ja schon auf ihren Bauch lag fuhr er hoch und stoppte erst an ihren BH, er streichelte über den weichen Stoff und Ginny stöhnte kurz aus als er über ihre harten Nippel strich.

Sie setzte sich auf Harry schoss und zog dabei ihr Top aus, jetzt konnte Harry den BH sehen, er war schwarz und glänzte leicht Seiden und bildete einen wunder baren Kontrast zu ihrer Hellen haut, als sie saß fing sie an ihr Werk an seinem T -shirt fort und zog es ihn einfach aus.

„was machst du DA"

stöhnte Harry als Ginny seine Brust küsste, sie grinste ihn an

„Mal schauen was mein Freund so zu bieten hat"

sie fuhr weiter mit ihren Küssen über seine Brust bis sie ihn wider auf den Mund Küsste und bei Harry machte sich langsam auch eine seine Erregung breit auf der Ginny direkt saß.

Sie bewegte ihre Hüfte leicht und Harry Stöhnte in den Kuss.

„He kleine wenn du so weiter machst dann sind wir schneller Verheiratet als dir lieb ist."

mit den Worten faste er Ginny an den Hüften und zog sie näher an sich ran so das er jetzt ihre Brust Küssen konnte.

Er fuhr mit beiden Händen ihren Rücken hoch und machte den BH auf der etwas runter rutschte, das nutzte er aus und Küsste jetzt ihre Nippel so wie sie vorher bei ihm.

Das stöhne von Ginny wurde lauter und sie krallte sich etwas in seine Schultern.

Harry konnte nicht widerstehen er faste ihren Po und hob sie etwas hoch Ginny schaute ihn mit großen Augen an

„wow, okay das mit dem Heiraten lassen wir aber warg es dich nicht jetzt damit auf zuhören"

„und was wenn doch" fragte er und lehnte sich zurück lies aber seine Hände auf ihren Po

„dann wirst du die Nacht auf der Couch schlafen, doch ich will heute Nacht noch etwas von meinen freund haben nur für mehr bin ich noch nicht bereit"

„okay"

damit hob er sie hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer.

Der nächste morgen kam viel zu schnell für die beiden und es war das erste mal das sie von Morgana geweckt werden mussten.

„guten morgen ihr beiden aufstehen"

Harry und Ginny schrecken auf und sahen im Bett Morgana die jetzt wusste warum sie nicht wach wurden sagte

„ja ja Junge liebe aber aber noch nicht verheiratet wie?"

geschockte schüttelten beiden den Kopf

„na los auf stehen ihr beiden ich warte" forderte Morgana noch mal

„könntest du bitte draußen warten wir sind gleich da" sagte Harry der nicht wollte das sie in sein Adamskostüm sah

Als Morgana draußen war fing Ginny an laut los zu lachen und drückte Harry einen Kuss auf die Lippen

„egal wie müde ich noch bin, die Nacht war es wert ,ich liebe dich Harry."

„ich dich auch Ginny aber ich glaube wenn wir das erste mal weiter gehen müssen wir einen zettel an die Tür machen nicht stören und wenn die Welt unter geht."

„ach und wann willst du weiter gehen?"

„wenn ich dich so sehe jetzt sofort doch ich bin ehrlich noch nicht beriet dazu."

Ginny schaute ihn in die Augen küsste ihn noch mal

„du bist echt nicht wie andere Jungs in Hogwarts haben so viel versucht mich anzufassen wenn sie nur gekonnt hätten und du nimmst mir die sinne und machst trotzdem nicht was du willst mit mir wow ich habe dich echt nicht verdient."

mit den Worten und ein paar Sachen ging sie ins Bad ohne die Tür zu schlissen Harry nahm sich ebenfalls seine Sachen und ging ihr nach.

Harry und Ginny kamen in in die Küche wo Merlin und Morgana schon auf sie warteten

„So so unsere kleinen meinen das sie kein morgen Training mehr brauchen und lieber abends zusammen Trainerin." sagte Morgana zu Merlin

„Ach lass doch die Kinder, ist doch schön das sie sich haben und als Ausgleich kann ich, Harry ja direkt nach dem Frühstück zu einen Duell herausfordern also junge mach dich gleich bereit ich werde dich nicht schonen, nur weil du dich nicht warm gelaufen hast." sagte Merlin mit einem amüsierten blick und auf Ginny schauend fügte er hinzu „tut mir leid aber heute Abend wird er wohl nur noch ein Bad nehmen wollen und schlafen gehen"

„ach keine angst wenn ich mit Ginny fertig bin, wird sie sowie so keine Lust mehr haben auf irgend welche anstrengenden Sachen." Morgana nickte Merlin noch mal zu und dann standen sie auf und gingen schon mal raus.

„okay ich glaube sie sind echt angepisst und ich glaube das wir heute einen echt anstrengen Tag haben werden." sagte Harry

„ja sie klangen nicht begeistert aber mal ehrlich was wollen die wir haben noch nicht mal ein Wochenende für uns." meinte Ginny etwas säuerlich.

Und es war wie Merlin gesagt hatte denn kaum hatte Harry Aufstellung genommen, fing Merlin auch schon an ihn anzugreifen und entbrannte ein heftiger Kampf.

Nach einer weile wo beide keinen Stich machen konnte fing Merlin an Harry zu beleidigen und zu triezen damit er sauer wurde und Fehler machte.

„na mein junge was ist denn los hat Ginny dir etwa gestern deine ganze kraft aus gesaugt."

Harry wurde rot und Merlin verstärkte seinen angriff doch er Schafte es nicht Harry sauer zu machen oder ihn zu schockieren, er hatte die ganze zeit über Harry hergezogen, das er seinen Mann ja noch nicht gestanden hatte oder das er Ginny wahrscheinlich einfach gelangweilt hätte, doch das brachte Harry nicht aus seinen ruhigen Takt.

Als er sich aber über Ginny lustig machte und er meinte

„was denn mein junge sag mir nicht das Ginny dich gelangweilt hat ist sie so schlecht soll ich ihr mal zeigen wie es geht?"

und Boom Merlin´s Schwert flog in einen hohen bogen und das von Harry war an seiner Kehle.

Merlin saß jetzt auf seinen Hintern und schaute zu einen Harry rauf der wohl in diesen Bezug keinen Spaß verstand.

„Fass sie auch nur an und ich werde..." schnaufte Harry wütend.

Ginny stand auf ein mal an seiner Seite und meinte sanft

„Harry es ist okay er hat es nicht ernst gemeint er wird mir nichts tun er wollte dich nur reizten damit du deine Konzentration verlierst und angreifbar wirst"

bei ihren Worten drückte sie sein Schwert von Merlin weg der immer noch geschockt zu Harry rauf starrte.

Harry der langsam wider zu sich kam schaute von Ginny zu Merlin

„Es tut mir ehrlich leid aber bitte mache das nie wider ich weiß nicht aber seit dem zweifachen Seelenbund kann ich es nicht mal mehr haben wenn man plant meine Ginny zu verletzen ich weiß ich muss dran arbeiten aber so schaffe ich es immer wider mir vor Augen zu halte wo für ich kämpfe nämlich nur für sie damit ich ihr alle Träume erfüllen kann und mit ihr eine wunderbare Familie gründen kann sobald es keine gefahren mehr gibt."

Ginny konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und schmiss sich ihren Harry mit Tränen in den Augen um den Hals

„das willst du für mich tun? ich meine du willst die Lords nur besiegen damit wir Glücklich werden können nicht mehr ?"

„du bedeutest mir halt alles auf der Welt du bist meine Familie!"

Nach dem sich alle etwas beruhigt hatten forderte Merlin Harry noch mal aber dieses mal blieb er ruhig und konzentriert, doch auch das half nichts Harry schaffte es wider ihn zu schlagen.

Er kämpfte auch ein mal gegen Morgana die er aber schon nach wenigen Minuten geschlagen hatte.

„okay ich weiß nicht mehr was ich dir noch in Schwertkampf bei bringen kann ich denke das du bei eurer nächsten Station erst wider gefordert wirst ich bitte dich jetzt darum auch mit Ginny zu Trainieren da sie es von dir wahrscheinlich schneller lernen wir als von uns." sagte Merlin zu Harry während Morgana nur nickte.

Von da an lernte Ginny bei Harry der sie nicht schonte. Sie lernte sehr fleißig denn Harry gab ihr immer zu Belohnung einen Kuss und durch diesen anreist wurde der Kampf für beide mehr zu einem Spiel vor allem Waffen loses kämpfen, da sie sich dabei immer wider berühren konnten. Das hatte zur folge das die beide nicht merkten das sich ihre Geschwindigkeit und ihre Reaktionen wesentlich verbesserten.

Nach einigen Wochen wo die beiden immer wider an ihre grenzen gegangen waren forderte Merlin Ginny zu einen Kampf heraus.

Harry und Morgana schauten zu und beide glaubten nicht was sie sahen Ginny war Merlin ebenbürtig keiner Schafte es den anderen in eine falle zu locken, keine Finte, keine Konter stach den anderen aus.

„scheint drauf aus zu gehen wer den längeren Atem hat und denn können tun sie gleich viel, da hast du Ginny echt gut Trainiert." sagte Morgana zu Harry

„Nein wenn sie keine angst haben würde würde sie gewinnen und Merlin hat nur mehr Erfahrung als Ginny mehr nicht!"

Morgana schaute Harry überrascht an

„wie meinst du das Harry?"

„das wenn Ginny nicht solche angst haben würde ihn zu verletzen würde er nicht mehr stehen dann ich kann sehen wie sie immer wider die spitze runter nimmt."

Nun schaute Morgana auch auf Ginny´s klinge wenn Merlin einen block oder Konter machte sah Morgana das Ginny zögerte und offene stellen ungenutzt lies und sie sah auch das dies alles angriffe waren wo sie ihn Direkt angegriffen hätte sie versuchte eisern ihn nur das Schwert zu nehmen.

Nach ein paar Minuten rief sie auf gebracht

„es reicht ich entscheide es für unentschieden auch wenn Ginny gewonnen hätte würde sie es wollen!"

„Ja ich weiß das sie die offenen stellen die ich ihr geboten habe nicht angenommen hat, doch ich muss sagen, Wäre es ein echter Kampf wäre sie jetzt tot und so leid es mir tut die Lektion muss sie noch lernen und keiner kann sie ihr abnehmen." antwortet Merlin

„ich wünsche mir das sie es nie lernen muss doch egal was geschieht ich weiß das sie niemals ein leben nehmen würde ohne das sie nicht zwei mal versucht hätte alles andere zu probieren."

Ginny war geschockt sie wusste ja das Harry stärker war als sie aber das er ihre schwäche in eine stärke wandelt und so viel vertrauen in sie hat macht sie einfach nur sprach los.

Mit einen „Oh Harry" fiel sie ihm um den hals und weinte.

Merlin schaute ihn an

„seit du sie endlich als deine Freundin hast, bist du echt erwachsen geworden."

„Mach das mal meiner Zukünftigen Schwiegermutter klar"

lachte Harry jetzt um die Situation wider in eine andere Richtung zu bringen Ginny gab ihn einen kleinen Hieb in die Rippen

„Mom sieht dich sowie so wie einen ihrer söhne an da wird die Umstellung auch nicht so groß, hoffe ich mal aber du bringst ihr bei das du ihr armes unschuldiges Mädchen zu deiner Frau gemacht hast verstanden und das sie nicht bei der Trauung bei war, wo bei das auch besser ist oder"

damit gab sie Harry einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund, der nur verwirrt schaute

„Oh scheiße ich bin ja so was von dran wenn deine Brüder herausfinden das wir ein paar sind."

„ach die werden es schon verkraften wenn du Mom überlebst aber ich glaube Sirius wird schon eine ecke schwerer werden."

Harry nickte nur noch und so gingen sie zum Mittagsessen

In ihren Unterricht am Nachmittag hatte sie es auch nicht leicht sie waren dabei ihren Apparier Test zu machen damit sie ihrer zeit auch Apparieren dürfen.

Sie hatten schon länger geübt und konnten auf den Punkt genau Apparieren.

So hieß es nun zu zweit und an einen unbekannten Ort.

Ginny fing an sie sollte zu einer beschrieben stellen reisen mit Harry dort ins Dorf gehen und ein Brot kaufen und dann sollte Harry sie zurück bringen.

Es klappte auch alles sehr gut bis die beiden ins Dorf schlenderten und von jetzt auf gleich waren schreie zu hören waren, mehrere berittene kamen an und legten Feuer.

Die Dorfbewohner liefen weg doch jeder der einen Reiter über den weg lief wurde angegriffen, einer der Reiter hielt direkt auf Harry und Ginny zu.

Harry zog sein Schwert in einer flüssigen Bewegung und verletzte den Reiter schwer der schrie zog die blicke der anderen auf sie und einer schrie

„ein Kämpfer macht ihn nieder!"

„Ginny schau dort die Kinder schütze sie ich mache das hier aber vergiss nicht, ich Liebe dich."

Ginny schaute ihn kurz an zog ihr Schwert und lief zu den Kindern um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Harry machte sich daran die andern Reiter zu vertreiben in den er sie verletzte denn er wollte nicht Töten wenn er es vermeiden konnte.

Es waren nicht mehr viel als ein junge sich von Ginny los riss und in Richtung eines brennendes Hauses lief.

Ginny konnte nichts machen denn sie wurde grade von zwei Reitern angegriffen die sie als scheinbar leichtes ziel sahen welch ein Fehler sie begangen wurde ihnen erst klar als sie schon am Boden lagen mit je einen schnitten an ihren Unterarmen.

Harry der es zwar aus den Augenwinkel sah konzentrierte sich wider auf den jungen in seinem arm der nur schrie „meine Schwester ist noch da drin" und mit aller gewallt zu ihr wollte, Harry führte einen ortungs- zauber aus um zu schauen wo sie war und wie es ihr ging.

Sie saß irgend wo im Keller und konnte nicht mehr raus Harry der das Mädchen da herausholen wollte, rannte ins Haus hinein und schob mit einer Handbewegung den Balken der die Falltür verspäte weg der junge schaute ihn ungläubig an doch ihm schien seine Schwester wichtiger zu sein als alles andere. Als Harry die kleine fand war sie schon ohnmächtig er sprach einen kleinen heil zauber aus nahm sie auf dem arm und lief Richtung Ausgang, als es passierte und ein Balken löste sich.

Harry schubste den jungen raus schmiss das Mädchen hinterher doch ihn traf der Balken mit voller wucht am Kopf so das er bewusstlos zu Boden ging.

Ginny schrie, und lief los, sie war so geschockt das es ihr egal war ob es Muggel um sie herum waren oder nicht.

Durch die angst die sie um Harry hatte achtet sie nicht mehr drauf was sie machte sie schleuderte die brennenden Balken von Harry runter und fiel neben ihn auf die knie, er blutete stark am Kopf und eins seiner Beine schien gebrochen zu sein aber erlebte.

Sie schaute nach den Kindern beide waren unverlest und das Mädchen sah etwas mit genommen aus aber Ginny bemerkte auch den kleinen zauber der auf ihr lag und wusste das sie kleine weiteren Schäden davon tragen würde, sie schnappte sich alle ihre Sachen ging zu Harry zurück und Apparierte mit ihm zurück zu ihren lagen platz dort lies sie Harry in ihr Schlafzimmer schweben.

Es dauerte zwei tage bis Harry wider auf wachte, Ginny die in der zeit nur bei ihm am Bett war sah genau so mitgenommen aus wie er selber.

Als Harry aufwachte kümmerte sich grade Morgana um ihm und sagte ihm

„junge du machst ja Sachen wenn Ginny dich nicht so schnell hier her gebracht hätte, weiß ich nicht was geschähen wäre."

Harry schaute von Morgana zu Ginny die grade in den Raum kam sie setzte neben ihn und nahm seine Hand in ihre.

„danke Ginny! Sind die Kinder in Sicherheit?"

„Ja das sind sie!"

als Ginny die sagte drückte sie seine Hand ganz fest und tränen fielen ihr über die Wangen

„ich kann das nicht Harry, was wäre wenn dir was passiert wäre. Weist du viel angst ich hatte dich zu verlieren was hätte ich denn dann machen sollen. Ich will das nicht mehr ich...ich ….ich brauche noch zeit um mir klar zu werden was ich jetzt machen. Ich liebe dich aber ich brauche zeit."

Sie lies seine Hand los und ging wider raus.

Harry schloss seine Augen und die tränen liefen einfach.

„sie hat sich die ganze zeit nicht von dir weg bewegt grade ist sie auch nur schnell auf Toilette gegangen und das auch nur weil ich ihr versprochen habe auf dich auf zu passen sie hat dich geheilt dich versorgt alles aber damit habe ich nicht gerechnet."

kam es von einer sehr erstaunten Morgana

Harry brauchte noch einen ganzen Tag bis er das Bett wider verlassen konnte in dem er anleine schlafen musste da Ginny sich im Wohnzimmer eine Couch in ein Bett verwandelt hatte. Auch sprach sie kaum noch mit Harry und wenn dann nur sehr distanziert. Harry fing an wie ein versessener zu trainieren und lenkte sich so gut wie möglich von Ginny ab.


	8. Chapter 7

Weihnachten rückte näher und die Nächte wurden kühler. Harry saß im Wohnzimmer und las ein Buch über zauber-tränke, ginny die schon zum zweiten mal auf gewacht war schaute ihn genervt an.

„Ginny wenn du willst kannst du das Schlafzimmer haben ich werde sowie so noch was lesen."

sagt Harry ohne vom Buch auf zu schauen

„ja ist okay. Gute nach dann."

sagte Ginny und verschwand aus dem zimmer doch das leise

„dir auch eine Gute Nacht mein Engel."

hatte sie gehört auch wenn Harry sehr leise gesprochen hatte und so ging sie weinend ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich schlafen.

Was sie nicht saht das auch Harry tränen in den Augen hatte so wie immer wenn er ihr was nach flüsterte, er vermisste sie einfach. Er lass nicht um zu lernen sondern um bei ihr zu sein aber dieses übermüdete gesiecht das Ginny in den letzten tagen hatte konnte er auch nicht ertragen also gab er seiner Sehnsucht nach und schickte sie lieber schlafen. Er vertiefte sich wider in sein Buch bis auch er müde wurde und sich einfach nur eine decke beschwor damit er nicht frieren würde.

Das ging jetzt schon drei Wochen so und Harry sah fast schlimmer aus als wo er vom Balken getroffen wurde.

Ginny sah nicht besser aus nur das sie gegen ihrer Art kaum noch ein Wort sprach nicht mal mit Morgana sprach sie.

Harry sprach mit Merlin und aber das meiste nur über tränke oder zauber. Was Harry wirklich wunderte war das er in Tränke wirklich gut geworden war, er konnte alle die in der schule verlangt worden ohne Buch Brauen und auch die meisten der Auroren.

Heute war der vierundzwanzigste Dezember und Harry kochte grade für alle. Er hatte eine Ganz mit beilagen gemacht, er hielt es einfach nicht aus Weihnachten ohne seine Ginny zu sein grade jetzt wo er doch endlich wusste das er sie liebte.

Ginny hatte das Wohnzimmer geschmückt und einen Mistelzweig über die Küchen- und Wohnzimmertür gehenkt ja sie wollte das Harry sie küsste aber sie wusste einfach nicht wie sie es anstellen sollte so hoffte sie, das es einfach so passieren würde, denn ein Weihnachten ohne Harry wollte sie nicht haben dafür liebte sie ihn viel zu sehr was ihr jeden Tag klarer wurde.

Es war noch hell und Ginny schaute aus dem Fenster als es anfing zu schneien.

wenn das kein Zeichen ist dachte Ginny und lief nach draußen als sie an der Küche vorbei kam schaute sie was Harry macht aber der war nicht da, sie seufzte und lief nach draußen.

Morgana die sie grade holen wollte lief in sie rein und sagte

„na ich wollte dich grade holen damit du auch den Schnee genießen kannst also komm."

Ginny folgte ihr nach draußen wo Merlin schon auf sie wartetet

„da seit ihr ja ich dachte schon ich muss diesen Natur zauber alleine anschauen wo habt ihr Harry gelassen?"

„er war bis grade ebnend noch in der Küche wo er jetzt hin ist weiß ich auch nicht." sagte sie an Merlin gewandt und leise murmelte sie „ich wünschte er würde hinter mir stehen"

Morgana die das gehört hatte schaute sie besorgt an doch dann tauchte Harry auf

„was sagt ihr kann ich das Wetter so lassen?" Fragte er heiter

„ja wunderbar hast du das gemacht" Antwortet Merlin

Ginny die durch Morgana´s kleinen Überfall vergessen hatte sich noch einen Mantel an zu ziehen fing immer mehr an zu frieren aber gleichzeitig war ihr warm ja regelgerecht heiß sie dachte sich nichts dabei und schob es darauf Harry mal wider Lächeln zu sehen.

Sie blieben draußen bis es dunkel war dann sagte Harry so das essen müsste fertig sein lasst essen gehen.

Sie aßen alle viel und gut, nur Ginny hatte kaum Appetit und wurde besorgt von Harry angeschaut. Nach dem essen ging Ginny in Bett mit den Worten

„dann geht die zeit schneller Rum bis es Geschenke gibt"

Harry glaubte ihr nicht aber sagte auch nichts er dachte sich sie will ihren Freiraum und denn werde ich ihr lassen und ging auch schlafen.

Am nächsten morgen wachte Harry erst spät auf er hatte sich keinen Wecker gestellt, er schaute auf ihn und stellte fest das es schon Zehn Uhr Morgens war.

Harry wunderte sich etwas wo denn Ginny war und auch das er nur zwei Geschenke hatte.

Er hatte Merlin eine passte gegen rücken und Gelenks schmerzen und Morgana ein gut duftendes Parfüm gemacht.

Für Ginny hatte er ein Parfüm gemacht das nach Mandeln und Valine riecht gemacht, er wusste das es ihr Lieblings Duft war und so fertigte er noch Hautcreme, shampoo und eine seife mit den Geruch für sie an.

Harry wollte warten bis Ginny auch ins Wohnzimmer kommt damit sie gemiensam ihre Geschenke aufmachen konnten.

So machte er erst mal Frühstück und als auch das fertig war und schon kurz vor elf ging er mal nach schauen wo Ginny den blieb.

Als er die Tür auf machte Hörte er Ginny schon husten, sie saß im Bett und war kleide bleich, Harry eilte zu ihr hin und fragte

„warum hast du denn gestern nicht gesagt das du dich erkältet hast Ginny, gestern hätte ich dir doch noch einen trank geben können damit es nicht schlimmer wird."

Ginny schaute ihn an hustete noch mal und sage dann leise

„ich wollte dir nicht zu last fallen"

„ach was zur last fallen rede doch keinen Unsinn"

Sagte Harry und verschwand wider aus dem zimmer.

Ginny verstand nichts mehr, war er jetzt sauer, hatte sie wider etwas falsch gemacht das er jetzt einfach geht. Sie fing an zu weinen und das zittern vom Fieber verschlimmerte sich, als die Tür wider auf ging und Harry mit einen Tablett vor sich und einigen schwebenden Geschenken hinter sich rein kam.

„He was ist denn los, warum weinst du denn?"

„ich dachte du lässt mich alleine"

„ich würde dich nie alleine lassen."

„aber du bringst dich immer in Lebensgefahr ich wüste nicht was ich ohne dich machen soll, schau doch jetzt war ich immer in deiner nähe und hielt es fast kaum aus, ich wollte dir zeigen was du auf gibst wenn du so weiter machst aber ich will dich nicht verlieren Harry!"

Harry schaute ihr in die Augen

„Ginny ich kann dir nicht versprechen das ich nicht mehr kämpfe, denn wir wissen beide das ich gegen die Lords antreten muss und du weist das ich alles geben werde um zu gewinnen! Ich will mit dir alt werden, mehr nicht, mir ist egal was aus der Welt wird, solange du bei mir bist!"

Ginny wollte was antworten aber ein husten Anfall unterbrach sie, Harry greif nach einer schale mit einem Erkeltunks mittel

„Wenn du gestattest reibe ich dich damit ein das wird den husten lindern"

Ginny schaute ihn an und nickte, sie zog ihr T -shirt aus und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Aus dem einreiben wurde eine leichte Massage die das Eis zwischen den beiden wider brach.

Harry schlief weiter hin im Wohnzimmer erstens weil er sich nicht anstecken wollte und zweitens weil er noch nicht so weit war, was ihn nicht daran hinderte alle ein bis zwei stunden nach ihr zu schauen.

Was auch gut so war denn in der zweiten Nacht bekam sie Fieber. Er gab ihr fiel zu trinken und kühle lappen auf der Stirn aber als sie am Mittag immer noch hohes Fieber hatte musste er was tun und so setzte er sich daran einen heil trank für ihn zu brauen.

Ginny ging es immer schlechter und Harry gab sein bestes um ihr zu helfen nach sechs stunden vor dem heißen Kessel war er fertig. Als er ihr den trank gab war sie kaum noch ansprechbar und Harry machte sich große vorwürfe da er ihr erst jetzt einen trank gebraut hatte aber er hatte gedacht das sie es auch so schaffen würde da es ja nur eine Erkältung war.

Den ersten Tag den Ginny wider aus dem Bett durfte war Silvester. Harry hatte sie wider richtig aufgepäppelt und man sah beiden an das es ihnen besser ging alleine schon dadurch das sie zusammen waren. Ginny genoss es das Bett zu verlassen sie lief den ganzen Tag herum und wuselte irgend wo Rum.

Es war abends als ein auf schrie durch die Räume ging, Harry der in der Küche stand und das essen machte rannte sofort ins Wohnzimmer zu Ginny die geschrien hatte.

„Was ist passiert geht es dir gut?" Fragte ein zutiefst erschrockener Harry

„Ja mir geht es gut aber ich habe grade mein Geschenk Für dich noch eingepackt gefunden ich habe es total vergessen dir zu geben. HIER!"

Sie drückte ihn ein kleines Paket in die Hand und fing an zu strahlen.

Harry machte es auf und zum Vorschein kam ein mit alten Ruhen beschriebenes Silberarmband auf dessen Innenseite stand in ewiger liebe deine Ginny

Harry traute seinen Augen nicht sie hatte es ihm während des Streites geholt er nahm sie in den arm und Küsste sie ohne Vorwarnung. Beide waren von dem Gefühl sich endlich wider zu küssen so benommen das sie erst wider mitbekamen wo sie waren als sie auf einen der Sofa landeten. Beide lachten und küssten sich wider und wider

„Wow das hat mir gefehlt." meinte eine strahlende Ginny leicht außer Atem

„Und mir erst, lass uns nie wider so streiten okay Schrei mich an oder schlag mich aber hör nie wider auf mich zu küssen okay."

„okay" und schon küsste Ginny ihn wider

Merlin und Morgana waren sehr erfreut das die beiden sich wider hatten die zeit wo sie sich getrennt hatten war einfach schrecklich für alle. Und als sie so um Mitternacht anstießen sagte Merlin zu Morgana so das es Harry und Ginny mit bekamen

„ich hoffe nicht das sie heute Nacht ihre Hochzeit vollziehen denn dann hätten sie immer nur eine kurze Hochzeitsnacht"

beide brachen in lautes gelächter aus. Ginny wollte es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und meinte

„du Harry weist eigentlich wie kalt unser Bett so ist wenn du nicht mit drin schläfst und grade jetzt wo wir uns wider vertragen haben. Willst du nicht wider mit mir schlafen?"

Merlin und Morgana lachten sich wider halb schlapp bis Ginny ihre Worte noch mal über dachte und rot wurde. Harry fand es einfach zu niedlich und dachte daran das es jetzt doch der richtige Augenblick für eine Überraschung wäre. Also schaute er Ginny in die augen Kniete sich vor ihr hin und Fragte

„Ginny mein Engel ich liebe dich und selbst so ein heftiger Streit wie den wir jetzt hatten kann uns nicht trennen und zeigt uns mehr das wir uns lieben und brauchen. Jedenfalls brauche ich dich um zu leben. Darum willst du meine Frau werden nach den alte und den neuen wegen ?"

Ginny, Merlin und Morgana hatten Tränen in den Augen und als Harry dann noch einen kleinen Silbernen Ring aus seiner Tasche zog und auf Ginny Antwort wartete, war es um Morgana geschehen und sie weite vor Freude.

Ginny krächzte ein „JA"

Harry nahm ihre Hand und schob den Ring auf ihren Finger stand auf und küsste sie er auf den Mund.

Sie feierten die Nacht noch etwas das neue Jahr und die schöne Verlobung denn Harry wusste das sie zwar verlobt waren aber Ginny gefragt werden wollte und zwar nach dem was sie für anstand hielt darum versprach Harry ihr auch das egal was passieren würde er sie noch einmal heiraten würde und zwar so das ihre Familie dabei sein kann.

Die erste Nacht die sie wider zusammen in einem Bett schliefen war nichts spektakuläres aber sie schliefen so gut wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr und sie hatten sich wider, mehr brauchten sie nicht um Glücklich zu sein.


	9. Chapter 8

Kap 8

Merlin war Glücklich das es den beiden wider besser ging, er fand es schrecklich wie schlecht sie aus sahen als sie ihren Streit hatten. Und so einen Heirats antrag der ja eigentlich nicht nötig war fannd er auch toll es zeigte wie viel Ginny Harry bedeutete.

Seit sie sich wider vertragen hatten ging es mit dem Training richtig Berg auf.

Sie liefen zu Hochtouren auf und schockten ihn und Morgana immer wider, so auch heute da Morgana, Ginny von Harry wegrissen wurde, da Morgana schon zwanzig Minuten auf sie wartete und keine lust mehr hatte zu warten.

Ginny der das gar nicht gefiel von Harry weg gezerrt zu werden stöhnte kurz auf und schon fing alles um sie herum an zu brennen.

„sie ist eine Elementar Menagerien"

hauchte Morgana und fiel in Ohnmacht.

Als Morgana wider wach war Beriet sie mit Merlin was sie machen sollten, denn mit den Kräften hatten sie nicht gerechnet, sie wussten das die beiden stark waren und das sie sollten sie ihre Hochzeit haben, das sich ihre kraft noch mal verstärkt und auch wussten sie das da noch mehr war als sie nur ahnen konnten.

„Merlin wir können sie in die Richtung nicht aus bilden oder bist ein elementar?"

„nein bin ich nicht aber ich glaube ich kenne einen der zwar nur den Wind beherrscht aber er könnte ihnen das nötige Grundwissen geben."

„okay hole ihn wie lange wirst du brauchen denn so weit ich weiß ist Feuer eins der schlimmsten Elemente die man haben kann wenn man ein feuriges Temperament hat und Ginny ist dabei auch noch so …... ich weiß nicht manchmal denke ich das die Familie ein großes Geheimnis hat."

„ja das hat sie denn eines Tages wird noch etwas geschehen aber erst bei Slytherin aber welche Auswirkungen das auf Ginny hat kann ich nicht sagen."

Morgana war etwas geschockt doch sie nickte nur und so ging Merlin seinen freund holen.

Beim Mittag essen sagte Morgana es ihnen dann

„so Merlin wird erst in ein paar Tagen oder Wochen wider hier sein er such euch einen passenden Lehre damit wir schauen können was ihr könnt bei Ginny wissen wir ja jetzt das sie das Feuer -element beherrscht."

sie schaute Ginny nun direkt an

„Ginny du musst aufpassen solange du dein Feuer nicht unter Kontrolle hast kann jede starke Emotion gefährlich sein."

„und das heißt das was muss ich machen?"

fragte eine Ginny die immer noch angst hatte da sie ja beinah alles in Brand gesteckt hatte und sie machte sich sorgen was geschehen würde wenn es einen von den anderen treffen würde.

Harry der sehr wohl wusste was grade in seiner Freundin vor ging nahm sie in den arm und Ginny fing an zu Weinen doch das war genau der Ausbruch auf den das Feuer gewartet hatte den schon fing alles um Ginny an zu qualmen.

Als Harry das bemerkte nahm er sie noch fester in den arm denn er wusste ja wie es sich an fühlt wenn man mit seinen sorgen alleine gelassen wurde. Nun bemerkte es Ginny auch und sie wollte sich von Harry los reißen

„Harry lass los ich verbrenne dich noch" schrie sie schon fast

„nein, und wenn ich verbrenne, ich werde dich nie alleine lassen wenn es dir nicht gut geht niemals!"

Harry brachte Ginny raus zum See der zwar immer noch eiskalt war aber immer noch besser als wenn sie den Rest des Waldes abbrannte.

„okay Ginny versuche das Feuer wenn es kommt aufs Wasser zu richten."

wies er sie an und es klappte.

Nach und nach wurde Ginny ruhiger und das Harry bei ihr war machte sie stolz.

„weist du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich liebe weil du geblieben bist?" fragte Ginny

„ich würde dich nicht alleine lassen meine Engel ich weiß wie es ist wenn man alleine gelassen wird und das werde ich dir niemals antun."

Ginny fragte nun nach

„was? wann ist geschehen? wann hat man dich alleine gelassen? Ich dachte Dumbledore und deine Verwandten waren immer für dich da?"

„nein keiner war da, meine Verwandten hassen mich, Sirius war ja in Gefängnis und nachher auf der flucht, Dumbledore hat mir immer nur gesagt was ich wissen musste und hat mich dann wider alleine gelassen, mit Ron und Hermine konnte ich auch nicht sprächen, sie hätten es nicht verstanden und du hattest doch genug Probleme, ich meine das Tagebuch war bestimmt auch nicht einfach oder?"

Ginny weinte und über den See ging eine rissige Feuer Säule in den Himmel

„es tut mir leid Harry, ich..., mir wurde immer gesagt das alles nur halb so schlimm war und das sich alle um dich kümmern, ich hätte auf mein Bauchgefühl hören sollen, ich hatte immer das Gefühl das du einsam bist aber so"

Ginny hielt sich an Harry fest der ihr leicht über den rücke strich

„mir wurde nach dem Tagebuch gesagt das es nicht meine schuld war und gut, erklärt was da geschehen ist hat mir keiner, erst du hast mich hier aufgeklärt und mit den wissen von Merlin machte alles auch richtig sinn und ich habe verstanden was mit mir geschehen ist, denn vorher warst du der einzige der mir wirklich gezeigt hat das es vorbei ist und er niht wider kommt sonnst wuste keiner was los war. Da Dambledore meiner famillie gesagt hat das alles nicht so schlim sei wurde es einfach nicht mehr groß erwänt und dank dir habe ich auch keine albträume mehr."

Boom

eine Reisige welle an Magie, Wind und Feuer brach über den See und den umgehenden Wald ein. Ginny schaute zu Harry, der Grün brennende Augen hatte und erschrak etwas

„das werde sie mir noch erklären müssen das sie mich alleine gelassen haben kann ich verkraften aber dich, Oh Dumbledore warte ab bis ich wider da bin, niemand tut meiner Liebsten weh niemand!"

sagte er mit einer gefährlichen brummende stimme die dazu führte das Ginny ein Schauer über den rücken lief und doch wusste sie das er ihr nichts tun würde, naja nichts was sie nicht wollte.

Sie Küsste ihn doch die Gefühle die ihr dabei kamen schürten das Feuer in ihr, doch da sie auch das Element besaß zeigte es sich auch in der Umgebung.

Harry lächelte als er merkte wie sie den Kuss intensivierte doch die Hitze machte ihn langsam zu schaffen.

„He mein Engel ich glaube wir sollte noch warten bis wir das mit dem Feuer besser unter Kontrolle haben sonnst gibst du den Satz ,mit Feuriger Leidenschaft, eine neue Bedeutung."

Ginny lächelte ihn an und meinte

„schade ich wollte dich grade zu meinen Mann machen aber wenn du nicht willst, dann halt nicht."

und fuhr mit ihrer Hand unter sein Hemd

„nicht wollen, hat damit nichts zu tun aber ich wollte es gerissen und nicht immer darauf achten das ich nicht Verbrand werde."

antwortete Harry jetzt auch lachend.

Ginny küsste ihn noch mal auf den Mund und sie gingen zurück.

Es dauerte zweieinhalb Wochen bis Merlin wider da war und er war nicht alleine er brachte einen alten Mann mit, der fremde hatte lange weiße Haare die einen krassen Kontrast zu seiner Dunklen haut gaben.

„das ist mein alter freund Miebu er ist ein Wind -elementar er wird euch die Grundlagen und auch Übungen zeigen die ihr braucht um euer Element bewusst zu steuern."

„hallo, da ich von Merlin weiß das ihr schon mentale Übungen gemacht habt wird es euch nicht schwer fallen es zu lernen, ich werde auch nur solange bleiben können bis ihr die Grundlagen gelernt habt aber ich habe euch Bücher mit gebracht, ich meine ihr braucht mich ja auch nur um zu schauen welches Element ihr habt."

„ich habe das Feuer wie es scheint"

kam es von Ginny die glaubte damit zeit zu sparen doch Miebu schüttelte nur den kopf und sagte

„ja aber wir machen ein Ritual dann wird wir sehen was für ein Element ihr habt."

„okay und womit fangen wir an?" fragte Harry

„mit etwas leichten und dann direkt das schwerste überhaupt!" grinste Miebu

Ginny stellte sich an Harry heran und nahm seine Hand in ihre und er wusste das er ihr den halt geben konnte den sie grade brauchte weil sie ihn den seinen gab.

„das heißt wir werden morgen Früh in die Wühste gehen und dort das Ritual der Elemente durch führen das heißt egal welches Element in euch verborgen ist, es wird befreit. Das ist der leichte teil der schwäre wird sein, das ihr eurem Element dazu zwingen müsst euch zu gehorchen, das wird nicht einfach werden. So und nun wann gibt es etwas zu essen ich sterbe vor Hunger." schloss Miebu

Sie aßen alle zusammen zu Abend und Harry und Ginny fingen schon mal an die Bücher die sie nun hatten durch zu schauen. Es war schon spät als Ginny auf Harry rutschte sie war beim lesen eingeschlafen.

Harry legte die bücher auf den Tisch hob Ginny hoch und trug sie ins Bett wo sie wider auf wachte

„Na ziehst du mich wider aus?" fragte sie und hob die arme damit es für Harry leichter war und als sie nur noch ihr Höschen an hatte, deckte sie Harry einfach zu

„He was ist mit dem T -shirt ?"

„das kannst du dir alleine anziehen ich finde es so viel schöner"

Ginny schaute ihm ungläubig beim aus ziehen zu doch als er sich dann neben sie legte und ihr einen arm hin hielt, zuckte sie mit den schultern und kuschelte sich an ihn und er hatte recht es war viel besser doch die Hitze die in ihr auf flammte machte ihr leichte sorgen als sie auch schon eingeschlafen war.

Harry der das kurze aufflackern der wärme gespürt hatte beruhigte sich als Ginny einschlief und sich ein zufriedenes lächeln auf ihren zarten Gesicht breit machte, er küsste sie noch mal und dann schlief er auch ein.

Der nächste Morgen fing relativ Ruhig an, da Harry und Ginny ja nicht laufen gehen sollten sondern Früh mit Miebu aufbrechen wollten, konnten sie etwas länger liegen bleiben.

Beim Frühstückten kamen dann auch die anderen nach und nach rein.

„so ihr beiden ich hoffe ihr habt gut geschlafen denn nachdem essen geht es los und ich weiß nicht wie lange wir weg bleiben da es ja von euch abhängt aber eins ist sicher das ich euch trennen muss denn es wäre zu gefährlich euch zusammen zulassen und …."

„Nein das glaube ich nicht das wir uns trennen!" kam es Wütend von Harry der grade dabei war Ginny zu beruhigen da schon wider alles in ihrer Umgebung an fing zu Qualmen.

„ich denke auch das es besser ist sie nicht zu trennen sie geben sich zwar jede menge kraft zusammen aber sie können einander auch zügeln und ich glaube nicht das Ginny sich bremsen kann ohne Harry und der würde sowie so zugrunde gehen ohne seine Ginny und wahrscheinlich alles durch suchen bis er sie gefunden hat."

meinte Morgana die neben einen Nickenden Merlin saß.

„nein das geht nur wenn man einen Seelenbund eingegangen ist, sonst wäre es viel zu gefährlich da sie auch tage da sein können und die beiden sind doch noch viel zu jung außerdem müssten sie dann in einem Bett schlafen und das geht nun wirklich nicht."

das brachte allgemeine Belustigung

„das mit dem getrent schlafen versuchen wir ihnen auch schon seit dem sie hier sind zu sagen …... Autsch."

Ginny und Morgana hatten Merlin auf dem arm gehauen und Ginny fing auch gleich an

„ihr habt doch gesagt das ihr mit einen jungen ehe paar gerechnet habt und uns in ein Bett gesteckt obwohl wir noch nicht zusammen waren und uns immer gesagt das wir verlobt sein durch den Seelenbund und jetzt kommst du uns so." steigerte sich Ginny rein bis Harry sie von hinten umarmte und ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken setze

„genau das meinte ich mit beruhigen schau mal selbst die Hitze nimmt ab das kann nur Harry bei ihren Temperament"

sagte Morgana zu Miebu der nur nickte und dann leise fragte

„seelenbund ihr seind also durch einen seelenbund verbunden wau und wer hat das retual durch gezogen für die erste sufe, ich meine so jung wie ihr seid?"

nun schauten Harry und Ginny zu Boden und Merlin klopfte seinen freund auf den rücken und meinte

„die brauchen da keine hilfe da bei, Harry ist mein erbe du verstehst?"

„ja ich verstehe wow aber ich dachte immer das das nur eine legende wäre das es möglich sei. Ich meine du bist doch ein der Sohn einer Elfe oder?"

Merlin nickte und Harry schaute verblüfft zu Merlin der antwortete

„ja so ist es ich bin ein Halb Elf, aber nur weil das für Harry heißt das er sich so binden kann heißt das nicht das es auch für Ginny zutrifft, ich meine es gibt nur wenige arten von wessen die sich binden können und naja und wenn man sich Ginny so anschaut würde man nie vermuten das in ihr Vampir Blut fliest oder?"

„Moment mal was soll das heißen das Vampir Blut in mir fliest? Musste ich dann nicht scharfe Eckzähne haben, Blut trinken und die Sonne meiden?"

Fragte eine aufgebrachte Ginny

„ja Ginny dein vorfahre Salazar Slytherin war ein Vampir aber Helga Hufflepuff nicht. Doch durch eine Laune der Natur wurde dein vorfahre geboren und der war ein Mensch" sagte Merlin

„wir wussten nicht wie wir euch das sagen sollten, das Harry durch seine Mutter ein halb Elf ist weiß er ja sicherlich und das er von seinem Vater auch noch der Erbe von Godric Gryffindor und Rowena Ravenclaw ist weiß er sicherlich auch." sagte Morgana

„nein das wusste ich alles nicht woher auch sind ja alle tot aber was bedeutet das für Ginny?"

Nach Harry frage schaute Merlin ihn verwirrt an

„aber das steht doch im Familien Verlies ich meine königliches Verlies der Elfen ist doch ziemlich offensichtlich oder ?" meinte Merlin

„ich habe bis jetzt nur mein Schulkonto gesehen"

„ja aber auch das müsste das Sigle tragen es seiden Moment mal welcher Kobold hat dir deinen Schlüssel gegeben ?" fragt Merlin

„keiner ich habe ihn von Hagrid der meinte das ihm Dumbledore erzält habe das es ein konnto sei das die potter familie für die kinder erschaffen hatte." sagte Harry der jetzt auch verstand warum er es nicht wusste.

Das war nun für Ginny zufiel ihre Roten Haare die schon immer wie wilde Flamen aus sahen brannten jetzt wirklich doch sie schien es gar nicht zu merken sie war so wütend das man ihnen alles vor enthalten hatte und das man ihren Harry seiner wurzeln beraubt hatte das sie am liebsten alles kurz und klein hauen wollte.

„Na toll jetzt kommt auch noch ihr Temperament durch, super nur das ein Vampir Feuer als Element hat ist echt Wahnsinn" sagte Miebu

Harry der wusste das er sie jetzt nicht mehr beruhigen konnte fragte Miebu

„wo müssen wir hin ?"

„ich habe einen Portschlüssel."

kam die Antwort sofort und Miebu hielt eine Münze hoch.

Harry Griff sofort nach der Münze und aktivierte sie sie landeten Sekunden später in erner Großen wüste.

Harry lies Ginny los, sie öffnete die Augen und lies ihre Wut freien lauf.

Es dauerte zehn Minuten bis die flammen die um sie herum loderten sich wider beruhigten und Harry endlich wider in ihrer nähe konnte.

„es tut mir leid ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen" sagte Ginny jetzt ziemlich gefasst.

„ist schon okay mein Engel aber wichtiger ist geht es dir Gut ?"

Nach einen kleinen nicken beruhigte sich Harry wider etwas,

„das war gar nicht mal so schlecht jetzt hat sie nicht mehr so viel Energie aber ihr will ist ungebrochen also last und mit dem Ritual anfangen." sagte Miebu

Miebu beschwor einen Altar und legte vier Steine darauf dann drete er sich zu den beiden um und sagte

„ihr müsst jeden Stein anfassen da ihr durch eurer Seelenbund auch einige euer Kräfte an den anderen überragt wird je das Element des anderen bei euch mit auf glühen doch nicht so stark wie euer eigenes das kann sich nur ändern wenn ihr euren Seelenbund noch durch die Hochzeit verstärkt aber wie es bei euch wird weiß ich leider nicht."

als erstes berührte Harry Wasser und es fing auch sofort an zu leuchten

„wow Wasser nicht schlecht probiere das nächste"

Harry tat was Miebu gesagt hatte und nahm das nächste in die Hand es Wind und es strahlte um ein vielfaches Heller

„Wind und Wasser zwei das ist gar nicht mal verkehrt aber mache weiter zumindest Feuer dürfte noch schwach leuchten" sagte Miebu

Harry nahm Feuer und es leuchtete genau so wie Wasser vorher, Harry schaute zu Miebu der ihn andeutete weiter zu machen und als er dann auch noch Erde in die Hand nahm waren alle erstaunt denn Erde leuchtete genau so hell wie der Wind vorher.

„und welchen Element hast du jetzt?" fragte Ginny

„ich Glaube Wind und Erde aber nur wenn du Feuer und Wasser hast mein Engel"

somit war Ginny an der reihe und es war so wie Harry gesagt hatte.

Als erstes nahm sie Wasser in die Hand und es leuchtete wie bei Harry die beiden hellsten dann nahm sie Wind in die Hand und es leuchtet nur halb so stark aber immer noch sehr kräftig.

„schnell probiere die anderen aus"

forderte Miebu und so machte Ginny weiter Feuer leuchtete wider sehr hell und Erde etwas weniger.

Miebu war sehr erstaunt und sagte

„ihr seit euer exaktes Gegenstück. Davon habe ich mal gelesen aber selbst da war es nur eine legende"

„und was heißt das jetzt für uns" fragte Ginny

„na das ihr wenn ihr den nächsten schritt geht euch alle vier Elemente zur Verfügung stehen und was passiert wenn ihr weiter geht weiß ich nicht."

„was meinst du mit weiter gehen?" fragte Harry der beim letzten teil hell hörig geworden ist

„naja ich weiß das sowohl Elfen als auch Vampire ein Ritual der Verschmelzung haben aber nur bei den Elfen weiß ich das dabei eine hohe Priesterin anwesend sein muss, was bei Vampiren passiert oder wie es geht weiß ich nicht habe nur gehört das es was mit Blut zu tun haben soll."

Ginny stand auf einmal ganz still und um sie herum beging sich die Luft zu verenden.

Harry der zu ihr wollte konnte sich aber auch schon nicht mehr bewegen und er spürte das es jetzt los ging das er die Kontrolle erlangen müsste um Wider bei Ginny zu sein.

Miebu nutzte dies und nahm seine Steine wider an sich lies der Altar verschwinden und er schuf dafür einen Zettel Tinte und eine Feder, er schrieb etwas auf, verwandelte die Tinte in einen Stein und die Feder in einen Briefumschlag und legte ihn so das Harry oder Ginny ihn finden würden auf den Boden und Disapparierte davon.

Harry wusste nicht wie lange es gedauert hatte aber er hatte es geschafft die Elemente zu beherrschen, er schaute zu Ginny die zwar immer noch von ihren Elementen umgeben war aber sie schien sie fast zu beherrschen es konnte also nicht mehr lange dauern.

Nach fünf Minuten war es dann auch bei Ginny vorbei und sie lies sich lächelt von Harry in die arme nehmen.

„so mein Engel jetzt haben wir es geschaft und mit ein wenig Übung können wir uns auch wider unbesorgt streiten oder lieben."

bei seinen letzten Worten strich Harry über Ginny´s Po und zog sie an sehr an sich ran.

Er erschrak als er merkte das er in einer kleinen Feuerkugel saß aber er beruhigte sich auch gleich wider da er nicht verbrannt wurde

„ich kann dich nicht verbrennen Harry auch du bist jetzt ein Feuer elementar das heißt solange ich dich nicht angreife kann dir nichts passieren."

„okay"

und damit küsste er sie wieder nach ein paar Minuten trenten sie ich wider und schauten sich um

„wo ist denn Miebu?" fragte Harry

„Weiß nicht aber schau da ist ein Brief."

hallo ihr beiden ihr habt es also geschafft das freut mich für euch ich kann leider nicht mehr bei euch bleiben da ich in dieser zeit nichts zu suchen habe. Fragt nicht aus welcher zeit ich komme denn ihr werdet keine Antwort darauf bekommen nur soviel ihr habt alles von meiner Bibliothek übriggeblieben ist geerbt. Grüßt Merlin von mir und sagt ihm das ihr breit seid auch die dunklen Künste zu lernen.

Mit Freundlichen Gruß

Miebu

Sie reisten zurück zu ihren Lager und fanden dort auch gleich Merlin der scheinbar grade von der jagt wider gekommen ist.

„hallo Kinder wie geht es euch habt ihr alles gut überstanden ?" begrüßte Merlin sie

„ja klar, waren ja nicht lange weg." kam es von Harry

„drei tage nennt ihr nicht lange?"

„Drei Tage das kann doch gar nicht sein ich meine es kam mir vor wie ein zwei stunden."

„mir auch auch wenn Harry schon wach war als ich es endlich geschafft hatte."

Ginny und Harry schauten sich fragend an doch glauben konnten sie es nicht.

„und welches Element hast du Harry Wind oder?" fragte Merlin

„naja dank Ginny habe ich jetzt alle vier und Ginny dank mir auch. Ich denke mal des wegen hat es so lange gedauert und als wir wach worden fanden wir nur den zettel mit einer Nachricht."

erzählte Harry und gab Merlin den Brief.

Als Merlin den Brief gelesen hatte schluckte er hart und schaute seine beiden Schüler an, nach einiger zeit nickte er und sagte

„okay ich werde mich mit Morgana beraten wie und wo wir mit den dunklen Künsten anfangen werden und da heute Freitag ist gebe ich euch das Wochenende frei geniest es aber bitte nicht so wie vor einem Jahr okay ich meine am Samstag seit ihr ein Jahr hier wir wollten das sowie so feiern Morgana hat sich schon was leckeres einfallen lassen."

damit verschwand er und lies die beiden alleine stehen.

Sie standen noch eine Minute bevor Ginny meinte

„wow wir sind schon ein Jahr hier wer hätte gedacht das mich der große Harry Potter einmal erhört und sich in mich verliebt."

„ja erstaunlich hätte nie gedacht das ich dich Hermine vorziehe."

Harry stand von jetzt auf gleich in flammen und eine Böse drein schauende Ginny stand vor ihm

„was soll das heißen mich Hermine vorgezogen soll das heißen das du auf sie stehst? Bin ich nur eine Notlösung für dich? Die arme kleine Ginny die keiner beachtet dient den großen Harry Potter als Ablenkung bis die nächst bessere kommt?"

Ginny schrie ihn immer mehr an bis sie dann, von jetzt auf gleich in ganz lieb anschaute und sagte

„du weist schon das ich noch mit Dean zusammen bin oder ich meine ich habe nie Schluss gemacht."

Harry wurde Kreide bleich das konnte nicht sein, nicht seine Ginny.

Noch eher Harry weiter denken konnte umarmte ihn Ginny und Küste ihn fordernd auf den Mund

„He mein Schatz ich ich liebe dich!" kam es von Ginny als sie sich trennten

„ich weiß aber was ist mit Dean?"

„das ist mir egal er wird es akzeptieren müssen das wir zusammen sind denn ich will keinen anderen mehr las dich oder as meinst du warum ich ja gesagt habe als du mcih gefragt hast?."

„ich will auch keine andere nur dich meine Verlobte!"

somit gingen sie in ihr Zelt und machten es sich im Wohnzimmer bequem.

Harry nahm ein Buch und Ginny lehnte sich an seine Seite und hörte ihm beim vorlesen zu, es war ein Buch über Vampire und deren Rituale.

Sie erfuhren das sie die Bindung bei Vampiren instinktive vonstatten geht aber nähere Informationen bekamen sie nicht und so sagte Ginny nach einiger zeit

„weist du was ich gehe baden kommst du mit?"

Harry lies sich nicht lange bitte und so lag Ginny nach einiger zeit in seinem arm und sie genossen die wärme des Wassers um sie herum.

Nach einer weile begann Harry Ginny zu streicheln, darauf fing Ginny an zu reden

„sag mal wenn wir das erste mal miteinander schlafen, müssen wir vorher mal schauen wie wir verhüten, ich meine, ich möchte jetzt noch keine Kinder haben."

„heißt dass das du Kinder mit mir haben möchtest?"

„natürlich möchte ich das nur jetzt noch nicht erst wenn wir Frieden haben ist doch okay für dich oder"

Harry verstärkte seine um Umarmung

„Du möchtest wirklich eine Familie mit mir Gründen?"

„ja das möchte ich aber erst wenn wir etwas älter sind, ich meine ich bin erst 16 j und ich dachte so an 24 j oder 25 j."

„okay dann hoffe ich das du mir nicht böse bist aber ich habe einen trank vorbereitet und wenn wir beide je drei tropfen Blut rein machen können wir ein jahr keine Kinder bekommen und es gibt auch ein gegen mittel fals man sich anders entscheidet"

„wann hast du das denn gemacht?" fragte Ginny erstaunt

„naja, einen Tag vor unsern Streit ich dachte es wäre sicherer aber dann habe ich gedacht das ich dich nicht drängen möchte oder so und habe nichts gesagt."

Ginny drehte sich in der Wanne um und lag jetzt auf Harry, sie schaute ihn in die Augen und meinte dann

„okay lass uns den trank nehmen und dann schlafen gehen."

Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und wurde etwas rot, doch als Ginny ihren Körper über seinen gleiten ließ wusste er was er machen wollte, den seine Reaktion auf Ginny sagte mehr als tausend Wörter.

Er rief den trank per aufrufe zauber zu sich und fing ihn mit zitternden Händen auf, Ginny die genau so nervös war wie Harry grinste ihn an und beschwor eine kleines Messer.

Sie ließen jeder drei tropfen Blut in den trank tropften und der trank färbte sich in ein Himmelblau.

„so jetzt muss jeder die hälfet trinken und dann fünf Minuten warten dann ist es fertig."

Ginny antwortete nicht sondern nahm ihn das Röhrchen mit dem trank einfach ab und trank die Hälfte, den rest reichte sie Harry zurück und schaute ihn auffordernd an.

Er nahm es ihr ab und trank den rest in einen zug aus legte das Flächen weg und fast Ginny an den Hüften und zog sie näher heran.

Sie Küssten und streichelten sich bis Ginny anfing zu Frösteln und so gingen sie ins Schlafzimmer die fünf Minuten waren schon lange um und so gingen sie nackt ins Bett.

Harry deckte sie zu und sie streichelten sich weiter bis beide eingeschlafen waren.

Ginny wachte am nächsten morgen sehr angenehm auf denn Harry lag auf der Seite hinter ihr und lies seine Hand über ihren Körper wandern, er wusste genau wo sie es gerne hatte und so streichelte er ihren Bauch bis runter zum Schamhügel.

Sie genoss es sehr und als Harry merkte das er sie wach bekommen hatte, küsste er sie in den Nacken direkt hinter den Ohren, Ginny drückte sich mit ihren Rücken an ihn und merkte das er sehr erregt war denn seine Erregung drückte sich zwischen ihre Pobacken, das ein aufstöhne zur folge hatte, das Ginny noch mehr an machte.

Ginny drehte sich zu Harry um und gab ihn erst mal einen guten Morgen Kuss der immer verlangender wurde, Harry strich ihr ober ihren Po und die innen Schenkel.

Ginny wollte mehr und griff Harry´s Erektion ,dessen Hände grade ihre innen Schenkel nach oben fuhren und durch die unerwartete Berührung fuhr Harry Hand nur auch direkt nach oben wo er merkte wie feucht Ginny war.

Ginny festigte ihren griff um sein Glied aber bewegte sich nicht weiter, Harry fuhr mit einen Fingen durch den Spalt und ertastete eine Öffnung aus der die feuchte wärme zu kommen schien er fuhr etwas höher und erreichte einen kleinen knubbel als er ihn leicht Drückte stöhnte Ginny auf und drückte ihn ihr Becken entgegen.

Je mehr Harry Ginny streichelte des so wilder wurde sie nach einiger zeit nahm sie seine Hand und führte sie dahin wo sie es wollte und Harry verstand es recht schnell ihr dabei zu gehorchen.

Er machte weiter bis sich ihr Becken sich Rhythmisch bewegte und noch mehr warmer Flüssigkeit aus ihr hinaus lief, Harry glaubte als sie ruhiger geworden war das es vor bei war so wie wenn er gekommen war und auch immer etwas Erholung brauchte, doch weit gefehlt.

„mach weiter ich will mehr bitte hör nicht auf"

Flüsterte Ginny und rieb ihn sein Glied wider so das auch Harry wider mehr wollte als nur seine Ginny glücklich machen.

„Ginny wenn du so weiter machst werde ich dich gleich nähmen ist dir das klar?"

„ja nimm mich wenn das auch so schön ist wie das grade nimm mich!"

Harry lag nun leicht auf ihr und sie spreizte ihre Beine etwas mehr, sein Glied berührte bei jeder Bewegung ihren feuchten warmen Eingang, als Ginny es zu bunt wurde und ihn an sich drückte doch als Harry einen widerstand füllte ließ sie Kurts nach, dann nickte sie ihm zu und mit einen kurzem ruck war das Jungfernhäutchen durchstoßen.

Harry beobachtete Ginny genau denn er hatte gespürt das es ihr etwas weh getan hatte und war jetzt wo er in ihr war ganz still und bewegte sich nicht.

Doch viel zeit hatten sie nicht zum überlegen denn sie spürten wie sie den dritten Seelenbund geschlossen hatten.

Die neue Energie setzten sie auch gleich um nach dem Ginny genickt hatte bewegte sich Harry und fand es einfach himmlisch sich in ihr zu bewegen und auch Ginny drückte ihn ihr Becken entgegen und fing wider an leicht zu stöhnen.

Es ging eine ganze weile so weiter und sie wurden immer schneller bis Harry merkte das er bald kommen würde, er versuchte es hinaus zu zögern doch als Ginny´s Becken wider anfing sich Rhythmisch zu bewegen konnte er nicht mehr halten und so kamen beide zu ihren Orgasmus.

Womit Harry nicht gerechnet hatte war das was Ginny jetzt machte sie beugte sich zu ihn runter und während ihres Orgasmus Biss sie ihn in den Hals.

Harry merkte das sie nun scharfe und etwas längere Eckzähne hatte, sie trank sein Blut und auf einmal hatte er das verlangen ihr es nach zu machen und so biss er ihr auch in den Hals beide nun vollends vereint.

Als sie sich trennten waren beide sehr erschöpft und schliefen kurz darauf fest umarmt ein.


	10. Chapter 9

Kap 9

Harry wachte auf als ihn eine gut Bekannte stimme im Kopf dröhnte

ich habe mit Harry den dritten Seelenbund geschlossen und was war das mit den Blut

„nicht so laut Ginny"

Ginny die nicht verstand was er wollte da sie immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem arm lag fragte

„was meinst du ich habe doch nichts Gesagt?"

„doch du hast gefragt was das mit den Blut auf sich hatte." sagte Harry

hört er etwa schon was ich denke fragte sich Ginny

„hörst du schon..."

„was ich denke" beendetet Harry Ginny´s Satz.

Ginny kannst du meine Gedanken hören?

ja ich kann dich hören Harry wie machst du das?

„ich glaube das kommt vom Seelenbund wenn wir uns aufeinander Konzentrieren können wir den anderen hören oder rufen aber wie genau weiß ich auch nicht," sagte Harry jetzt laut

da merkt man wie ähnlich er doch Hermine ist kein wunder das sie ihn als Bruder sieht aber ich frage mich ob sie des wegen auf Ron steht weil auch Harry ihn mag. dachte Ginny

„Hermine steht auf Ron?"

Ginny wurde leicht rot und nickte

„du hast das Gehört? Ja muss ja und ja sie hat mal gesagt das du für sie wie ein Bruder bist und das sie wünschte das Ron etwas ernster wäre dann wäre er nicht nur süß sondern sie würde ihn dann nicht abgeneigt sein."

„wow ich wusste das Ron sie mag und vielleicht auch was mehr aber das Hermine ihn auch so mag wusste ich nicht. Ron hat mal gesagt das sie scheinbar auf mich stehen würde da sie sich immer nur lustig über ihn machen würde und mit mir über alles spricht."

„ja sie liebt dich, hat sie jedenfalls mal gesagt aber sie meinte wie einen Bruder"

Harry lächelte Ginny an und dachte

dann ist sie jetzt deine Schwägerin mein Schatz

und dabei küsste er sie.

Was dann geschah verstanden sie erst nicht den beide sahen ihr bisheriges leben von klein auf.

Ginny sah alles was Harry je gemacht hatte:

Wie er für die Dursley´s Frühstück machen musste als er grade mal fünf Jahre war,

Wie Vernon ihn Grün und Blau schlug weil Dudley eins seiner Spielzeuge kaputt gemacht hatte,

wie er das Glas im Zoo verschwinden lies und zum ersten mal mit einer Schlange sprach,

wie zu seiner ersten stunde Verwandlung zu spät gekommen war,

sie sah den stein der Weisen,

Sie sah wie er in Tom´s Tagebuch las,

wie er ihr in die Kammer gefolgt war,

sie sah wie er mit Hermine im Wald saß und sich mit ihr über Sirius unterhielt,

dann kam das Trimagische Turnire der Kampf mit dem Drachen,

die ereignisse die beim weihnachtsball geschahen,

Voldemort´s Auferstehung,

sie musste mit ansehen wie sich Harry von Umbridge foltern lies,

bis hin zu dem was sie in der letzten zeit erlebt haben.

Dann sahen sie alles was Ginny je gemacht hat:

Sie sahen sie wie sie von ihrer Mutter gebadet wurde und wie sie laufen lernte.

Dann wie Ginny lesen lernte und immer die Bücher von Ron Klaute.

Dann Ginny saß grade auf einem Sessel und schaute sich ein Buch über Drachen an.

Fred und George spielten Ron und Percy grade einen Streich da sie es gewagt hatten Ginny zum weinen zu bringen in dem sie sie aufgezogen hatten das sie immer ihre Nase in die Bücher mit den Fabelwesen steckte.

Die Zwillinge beschützten ihre Schwester so gut sie konnten, den die kleine Ginny weinte nie wenn sie in einen der streiche von ihnen tappte und verpeste sie vor allem nicht bei ihrer Mutter so wie Ron und Percy es immer machten.

Es war schon fast zeit fürs Abend essen als man zwei polps von draußen hörte, der eine war Arthur der Feierabend hatte und der andere war Dumbledore.

Seit einiger zeit war er öfter bei ihnen zu Besuch, ihre Eltern besprachen immer Sachen mit ihm von denen die Kinder nicht wussten was es war.

Ginny war es egal denn Dumbledore sprach meistens nur mit Ron der ja mit Harry Potter nach Hogwarts kommt.

Er hatte ihnen viele Bücher mitgebracht und immer war eins von Harry Potter mit dabei die meisten hatte Ginny sich genommen da sie Ron nicht zu interessieren schienen und genau heute sprach Dumbledore Ginny an

„Hallo Ginevra wie geht es dir?"

„Danke Gut"

sagte Ginny die den alten Mann nicht sonderlich mochte da er sie immer nur an sprach wenn er was wollte und nie einfach so.

„ich habe gehört das du Ron seine Bücher liest?"

„Ja ich lese alle Bücher die er nicht mehr möchte warum haben sie etwas dagegen?"

„nein, nein dagegen habe ich nichts aber da er die Bücher nicht will dachte ich mir das du das hier vielleicht haben möchtest."

als er das sagte hielt er ein neues Buch von Harry Potter in seiner Hand Ginny zögerte erst doch als Dumbledore es ihr näher hin hielt nahm sie es an

„danke Sir."

Es war eine Märchen Geschichte für Kinder die Harry als Held darstellten aber für Ginny war es mehr sie spürte das da mehr war konnte es aber nicht greifen.

Sie lass die Geschichte ein paar mal und Träumte immer öfter von den Helden aus der Geschichte.

Dann bei Ron´s Einschulung sah sie Harry und erkannte ihn nicht obwohl sie ihn doch sofort mochte, und dann als er sie berührte nur eine Sekunde doch da war wider dieses Gefühl das sie nicht greifen konnte.

Sie erfuhr erst später das es Harry Potter war den sie da begegnet war doch von da an war sie verknallt bis über beide Ohren.

Was sich ein Jahr später als Harry persönlich bei ihr zuhause war noch steigerte.

Dann sahen sie die ersten Gespräche mit Tom Riddles, das sie ein paar mal versucht hatte mit Harry zu sprächen doch immer kam was dazwischen so wie zuletzt ihr eigener Bruder.

In der Kammer des Schreckens befahl sie dem Bailisken andere Schüler zu töten was zum glück nicht geschah.

Dann wie sie das letzte mal in die Kammer ging und das ihr Voldemort sagte das er sie jetzt nicht mehr brauche und ihr leben nehmen würde und das ihr großer Held Harry Potter sie auch verrotten lassen würde wie alle anderen auch.

Zu diesen zeit Punkt hatte Voldemort es geschafft Ginny zu brechen, denn sie gab ihm recht, Harry würde nicht kommen, denn den sie am meisten zu sich wünschte um sie zu retten da er doch ihr Held war wollte sie nicht retten sie war es ja auch nicht wert.

Er wurde alles schwarz und als sie die Augen wider auf machte sah sie ihn ihren Helden Harry. Der neben ihr Kniete, wiegte sie leicht hin und her und sprach immer wider

„es wird alles gut Ginny, keine angst ich lasse dich nicht alleine ich bin bei dir, bitte lebe."

sie schlug ihre Augen auf und eine welle des Glückes um schloss sie als sie Harry sah und dann geschah es, eine macht breite sich in ihr aus und so auch in Harry doch beide dachten nur das es Glück sein und nichts anderes.

Von da an beschützte Harry immer im Hintergrund er lies nicht zu das ihr irgendjemand weh tat und oft mal stolperten Leute die sie beleidigt oder geschubst hatten einfach und sie wunderte sich immer wer ihr heimlicher beschützter war.

Sie beobachte ihn immer von weiten wurde traurig bis Hermine ihr sagte das Harry sie nur beachten würde wenn sie endlich auch ihm gegenüber normal verhalten würde.

Ginny musste mit ansehen wie Harry Cho hinterher schaute mit dem Blick den sie gerne auf sich spüren würde.

Dann kam der Weihnachtsball und sie hörte wie Harry Cho fragte nur ihre Antwort hörte sie nicht und als sie dann von Neville gefragt wurde sagte sie einfach ja und wäre am liebsten gestorben als Harry sie ein paar stunden später gefragt hatte und sie ablehnen musste.

Neville war sehr nett und zurückhaltend erst dachte sie er will was von ihr aber nach dem sie mitbekommen hatte das er sie nur gefragt hatte da Hermine es vorgeschlagen hatte erzählte sie ihn von ihrer Freundin Luna und sorgte sogar dafür das sie einmal miteinander tanzten.

Im Jahr darauf war Harry mit Cho zusammen und aus Frust suchte sie sich auch einen freund doch mit liebe hatte es nichts Zutun und so ging es auch schnell wider zu ende mit ihm und dann kam Dean.

Sie hatte sich doch schon etwas in ihm verliebt er war halt sehr nett und konnte gut Küssen, auch wenn er immer versuchte sie zu bevormunden oder sie zu Sachen zu drängen die sie nicht mochte war er die Ablenkung die sie brauchte und kurz vor dem Aufbruch Sirius zu retten hatte er es übertrieben und sie hatte ihn einen geknallt da er ihr einfach unter dem Rock gegriffen hatte.

Dann kamen Erinnerungen wie sie mit Harry zusammen ihre erste Nacht vollbracht hatte und wie sie es nicht wie bei Dean abstoßend fand das er sie halb nackt sah.

Nach dem sie erinnerungen vorbei waren wachten sie wider auf und beide brauchten einige minuten um alles zu verarbeiten so kam es das Harry als erstes die stille brach und dabei über Ginny Po strich

„ich darf das also ja?"

„ja du schon aber sag mal du warst es der mich immer beschützt hat und du hast Neville einen schrecken eingejagt hat damit er sich anständig verhält?"

„ja ich muss doch auf dich auf passen und sollte Dean es wagen dir noch mal unter dem Rock zu gehen werde ich ihn wohl auf den Mond Hexen."

„He mein Schatz nicht so eifersüchtig du weist das ich nur dich liebe."

„und ich dich mein Engel."

sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze weile wo bei sie immer wider die Gedanken des andern hörten was am Anfang doch ziemlich verwirrend da sie alles hörten was der andere dachte, doch nach einiger zeit konnten sie es steuern und unterhielten sie sich fast nur noch so, denn sie hörten nicht mehr alles was der andre dachte.

Was sie nach einigen Streicheleinheiten merkten war das sie die Gefühle des anderen spüren konnten und so wurde ihr schmusen noch intensiver da jeder wusste was der andere grade brauchte und wollte.

Sie lagen eng umschlungen da als Harry merkte das Ginny Hunger bekam

„na soll ich dir Frühstück machen mein Engel?"

„wow das wünscht sich doch jeder Frau das ihr Mann ihre wünsche erahnen kann."

Nach dem sie angezogen waren gingen sie in die Küche um etwas zu essen doch dort erwartete sie schon ein gedeckter Tisch an dem Merlin und Morgana saßen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr beiden zum Dritten Seelenbund und jetzt endlich hat sich meine vorhersage bewahrheitet, ihr seid ja jetzt ein junges ehe paar."

strahlte Morgana ihnen entgegen

ich hoffe das sie uns erklären können was das mit dem Blut trinken auf sich hatte, das hat mir echt angst gemacht

ich weiß mein Engel aber wir wussten ja das etwas in der Hinsicht passieren kann.

Merlin schaute sie während dessen sie sich gedanklich unterhielten an

„na last mich raten ihr könnt auch eure Gedanken lesen?"

„ja das können wir aber da waren einige seltsame Sachen wir haben erst wie beim zweiten Seelenbund die macht gespürt und später dann haben Ginny und ich uns gebissen und dann unser Blut getrunken. Wir denken das es mit Ginny´s Vampir Blut auf sich hat aber wir wissen noch nicht welche aus Wirkungen das hat?"

Merlin nickte auf Harry´s frage

„okay ich erkläre es euch also hört zu!"

und dann fing Merlin an zu erzählen als sie alle saßen.

„also mit eurer Dritter Stellenbund ist Gleich zu setzten mit einer Hochzeit der alten Völker, was aber nicht bedeutet das ihr jetzt auch den gleichen Nachnamen habt den habt ihr erst wenn ihr entweder das Vampir Ritual vollzieht, aber wie es abläuft oder zu gestalten ist weiß ich nicht.

Was ich weiß ist das ihr sobald ihr eine Hohepriesterin der Elfen trefft diese Hochzeitszeremonie durchführen könnt oder aber die der Menschen eurer zeit."

Als Merlin Luft holte nutzte Ginny die Gelegenheit und sagte schnell

„die Vampir Hochzeit haben wir schon durch geführt die läuft laut Aufzeichnungen automatisch ab wenn ein Vampir den dritten Seelenbund eingeht und wird mit aus Tausch von Blut gemacht nur welsche Auswirkungen das hat wissen wir nicht sind wir Jetzt Vampire ?"

Merlin und Morgana staunten nicht schlecht und führte einen Analyse zauber auf Harry und Ginny aus und dann fing Merlin wider an zu erzählen

„okay wenn das so ist bist du Ginny jetzt Ginny Potter und nein soweit ich es Festellen konnte seit ihr Menschen nur habt ihr jetzt scheinbar ein paar neue Fähigkeiten und nach dem was ich aus eigener Erfahrung weiß werdet ihr eure Elfen Kräfte auch erst nach der Elfen Hochzeit erhalten.

Mit dem Blut Austausch habt ihr den Stellenbund auch Körperlich gefestigt.

Ich denke das ihr durch das Vampir Blut jetzt etwas langsamer altert, genau so wie nach dem Elfen Bund, denn halb Elfen so wie ich altern nur halb so schnell wie die Menschen, und eure wunden werden durch das Blut wahrscheinlich schneller heilen aber das wird sich zeigen.

Wahrscheinlich ist auch das eure Reflexe und eure Geschwindigkeit sich langsam den Vampiren angleicht aber alles was ihr nun an Fähigkeiten besitzt müsst ihr zu erst Erlernen und trainieren denn geborene machen das von klein auf also werdet ihr wahrscheinlich etwas länger brauchen bis ihr alles kontrollieren könnt."

„ihr müsst auch keine angst haben das Sonnenlicht euch verbrennt ich denke mal bis auf die verstärkten sinne und die höher Geschwindigkeit werdet ihr nur die kleinen Eckzähne haben die ihr aber lernt zu kontrollieren da sie meistens nur durch Zorn oder halt gewollt zum Vorschein kommen."

Fügte Morgana noch an.

Ginny stand auf

„ich brauche noch etwas zeit um alles zu verarbeiten und da wir ja sowie so frei haben entschuldigt mich"

Harry wollte Grade aufstehen um ihr zu folgen nein Schatz, las mir ein wenig zeit ja, ich will grade nur mal etwas zeit für mich haben, ich liebe dich

Harry nickte, er konnte es verstehen, so ging er in die Bibliothek und schnappte sich eins er neuen Bücher und war erstaunt als er auch Bücher über dunkle Künste fand.

Was mein Engel wohl grade macht? Scheiße ich bin langsam echt süchtig nach ihr los konzentriere dich Harry WoW das nenne ich mal ein Liebes Geständnis. du hast alles Gehört? ja aber keine angst wir lernen noch das wir uns nicht immer aus versehen alles sagen das hoffe ich doch denn wie soll ich sonst zu Weihnachten oder so Geschenke kaufen ohne das du weist was es ist ich will dich ja auch mal überraschen.

als Harry geendet hatte ging auch schon die Tür auf und Ginny kam herein. Ginny lächelte Harry liebevoll an

„das wird schon mein Schatz. Was liehst du denn da?"

„ich habe mir die Bücher über die Dunklen genommen."

Harry hob das Buch hoch so das Ginny es sehen konnte, er rückte etwas zur Seite und deutete Ginny an sich zu setzen was diese auch tat. Nach dem sie sich zu ihn gesetzt hatte fing Harry wider an zu lesen wow jetzt habe ich ein neues Familienmitglied das mich sogar liebt wie ich bin

das brachte Ginny dazu sich an ihn zu kuscheln nein Harry du hast jetzt die komplette Familie Weasley als deine neue Familie denn ich bin ja jetzt deine Frau ein strahlendes grinsen breitet sich auf sein Gesicht aus und beide genossen den rest des Tages ihre ruhige Zweisamkeit.


End file.
